blood sport
by julia bebop
Summary: my huge attempt on making a cross over. i hope you like it.


Blood Sport.  
by Julia MacGergor

We believe in one God, the Father, the Almighty  
Maker of heaven and earth, of all that is seen and unseen.  
We believe in one Lord, Jesus Christ,  
the only Son of God, eternally begotten of the Father,  
God from God, Light from Light, true God from true God,  
begotten, not made, one in Being with the Father.  
Through him all things were made.  
For us (men)1 and for our salvation he came down from heaven:  
by the power of the Holy Spirit he was born of the Virgin Mary, and became man.  
For our sake he was crucified under Pontius Pilate; he suffered, died, and was buried.  
On the third day he rose again in fulfillment of the Scriptures  
he ascended into heaven and is seated at the right hand of the Father.  
He will come again in glory to judge the living and the dead,  
And his kingdom will have no end  
We believe in the Holy Spirit, the Lord, the Giver of Life,  
Who proceeds from the Father (and the Son)  
With the Father and the Son he is worshipped and glorified  
He has spoken through the Prophets.  
We believe in one holy Catholic and apostolic Church  
We acknowledge one baptism for the forgiveness of sins.  
We look for the resurrection of the dead,  
and the life of the world to come. Amen.

I look out on to the night. My senses are burning so hot, that I want to scream. I can feel thought, word and deed of the people around me. I yearn to remove myself from here. Am I thirsty! I leapt off the roof and landed on the very edge of a windowsill. It still too dark to see with normal eyes, But, my eyes I can spy a beautiful red head. He is just right for the taking. I eased the window because in a formal life, I use to work for him and he never kept his window locked. Now, I need for his life. His blood.

Quietly I entered his room. Still, Aya why do you not put up a single picture? You have such good taste in flowers. Why do you not put a picture of your lovely sister?

"Aya?" he sighed loudly. He rolled over in his sleep to his left side.

What perfection. He would be mine source until his life drained.

I stand at his bedside. I was quick with entering and coming up to his bed. What an artists I have been become since I left Weiss. I didn't mind being with the others. Yet, leaving was such a bother. I had to dispose of the other two before I settled my debt with Aya Fujimura. I bent down to see about his tender neck.

"Good grief, Ken…no more lilies!" Aya murmured. "Lilies!" I smirked. On hearing his heart beat pounding in my ears, I touched on his favorite flower. "Roses are best suited for you, my dear Ran!"

I knelt down to be at eye level with Aya's face. Sweet! Aya looks like a child when he was asleep. I had homosexual thoughts of making him my lover, yet I still young and foolish. AIDS terrifed me. That was a year ago. Now, I can live forever. I made a contract with a blood drinker, so death is no longer an end.

He rolled on to his back. His arms are out stretched. A lamb on the chopping block. How thoughtful. Oh, what I do spy. A hint of creamy white flesh just above his PJ collar.

I gently placed two fingers at the edge of the collar. On pulling the collar down, I placed my mouth at base of the jugular vein. I inhaled a delightful scent of white soap and spicy after-shave lotion. Then, licking both my lips and his neck, I prepped myself for a treat. I didn't nip or latch on Aya's neck. I bit as if he was a frail rose petal.

Aya's eyes flew opened. I began to suck out his blood slowly. I was quiet as I went about my business. At first, he wanted to fight off my attack. He tried to stop my mouth by feeling around for my face. He tired to roll over to face me. i reached out a hand on his lower arm to stop him. He struggled for a minute. I tasted not only his past, i was getting a crash course of what made Aya Fujimaru, Aya Fujimaru. His left hand reached up to grab at the side of my head. Then, the fun part happened. I love to hear my victims call or cry out their joyish pain. It like a rush of love mixed with fear. It was almost like the thrill of love play. I wasn't too shocked when I heard Aya cry out for yohji, then myself. Yet, it sounded like he was scared stiff.

Then a small shuddering came from his body. It was like first time he was kissed by Yohji. I spotted then one day before I took off for classes. They were sharing a kiss in the storeroom with the door semi-closed. Aya barely show any emotions outside of quiet snippiness. He did love his little sister, but he was still a wall of numb. Yohji kissed Aya as a joke during a lull. Aya wanted to punch him in the nose. I can still hear him hissing at the tall blond. He hated Yohji for doing that. Yohji let it go in one ear and out the other.  
Bells tolling in the distance.

I turn my eyes up towards the clock above his bed. It was going on three. I had time to bring him across if I wanted to. A male voice hissed loudly. i could hear it as i drank. "What in the name of God are you doing!"

On raising my head after stopping, i turned. Aya's blood smeared just my lips. My blue eyes clashed with pink eyes. It was my master, my father checking up on me.

Pinkish-white eyes crossed paths with my dark blue eyes. I glared at him for a couple of minutes. How dare he come to spy on me! There was a moan from Aya. I hushed him with a finger on his lips. "Shh, my soon to be love!" I said.

My father was standing on the window ledge. He must have crawled through the opened window to see what i was doing. He said, "My little cricket...I came to see how you were doing...that's all!"

Then, he smiled.

He clung to both me and Nagi like fleas on a dog's back side. As far back to the point of my own cross over, my father was a constaint shadow. He always checked on me to see if was 'O.K.' Hell, I was a fear creature of the night. I was blood drinker. I remembered the simple rules of staying alive in this darkened world of the night. "Angus!" I sighed. Then, i turned to face my Aya. "This was my first crush. I loved him. I just want him to live forever...that's all!"

"You maybe his first crush. But, remember, I brought you across. You have some sharing to do," my pink-eyed father segued.

I did mention that I have a second father who is the world's only albino vampire. His name is Angus Odin. My father had spotted me, Nagi and Tot after a party of sorts. I don't remember much.

Pinkish-white eyes crossed paths with my dark blue eyes. I glared at him for a couple of minutes. How dare he come to spy on me! There was a moan from Aya. I hushed him with a finger on his lips. "Shh, my soon to be love!" I said.

My father was standing on the window ledge. He must have crawled through the opened window to see what i was doing. He said, "My little cricket...I came to see how you were doing...that's all!"

Then, he smiled.

He clung to both me and Nagi like fleas on a dog's back side. As far back to the point of my own cross over, my father was a constaint shadow. He always checked on me to see if was 'O.K.' Hell, I was a fear creature of the night. I was blood drinker. I remembered the simple rules of staying alive in this darkened world of the night. "Angus!" I sighed. Then, i turned to face my Aya. "This was my first crush. I loved him. I just want him to live forever...that's all!" "You maybe his first crush. But, remember, I brought you across. You have some sharing to do," my pink-eyed father segued.

I did mention that I have a second father who is the world's only albino vampire. His name is Angus Odin. My father had spotted me, Nagi and Tot after a party of sorts. I don't remember much. He must use a mental block keep my memories suppressed. All I can piece together was the fact I woke up in a heavily draped bed and feeling coldly numbed.

"I hated to intrude like this," Angus said as he jumped off the windowsill. He silently padded over to me. His pink eyes flashed red.

"Goodness. I want you to finish…now!" I said. I have the ability to read his thought as well as telepathically commutation. I reached over to stroke Aya's cheek with two fingers. "Is that what you are thinking?"

"ANGUS ODIN!" a shierking voice howled, filling the room with noise.

I noticed a tall man with silver hair and wire rimmed glasses standing on the outside ledge. It was the fabled Able Nightroad, vampire who worked for the Vatican. I wanted so much to make Aya mine lover, I had a burning desire to distory Able. Yet, my father was just equally a pain in my backside as Able was to my father.

"Well," Angus snorted, throwing a deadly cold stare at Able. "Why are you here?"

"To stop you!" Able said.

"Me...stop me!" Angus hissed with anger in his pink eyes. He placed a hand over his heart. "Oh...how that touches me!"

Able used his kinetic powers to pull back the window, frame and all. The glass and wood split apart in a heartbeat. He was very powerful, very deadly. Able didn't play around with just anyone. He leapt in the now windowless room. "You had enough blood to last two life times," Able said. Glass crunched under his feet as he walked towards Angus. "i was told by a higher power to halt all of your family's blood sport."

Angus was used to all the hide and seek by the others of Able's own clan. it was like a game to him. Angus didn't even glance at either one of us. His eye flashed against aya's thin frame. He knew that i was lonely. I needed somebody to spend the rest of my life with.

There was a hint of vindictiveness in Agnus's voice as he breath. He repulsed the other person when thng never went his way. He walked over to see if Able was going to leave on his free will or did he want to leave through force. "In the name of your higher calling...why do you burden youself in this hunt of me. I'm not the cause of your contempt."

then, he placed a hand over his heart. "If that is the way you want to play...then, you have to kill off my son's new play thing!"

"What?" Able hissed. His eyes mid-night blue eyes narrowed to mere cat like slits.

Angus wanted to take his razor sharp nails and rake them over Able's neck to stop him in his tracks. "You want to take another life."

"Why…yes. It's a thrill," Angus smiled evilly. He craned his neck up towards Able. "…Like a roller coaster…there are the wonderful ups as you climb up the hill. Then, the heart stopping terror as you bottom out as the coaster plunges to the end of the hill!"

"I never want to be that. I was born a mutant in this life, remember that…you white haired freak!" Able growled.

Aya groaned for the third or fourth time. I couldn't remember. What in the name of all reasoning was I suppose to do. Leave Aya to die or cross him over. Then, there was the situation with Angus. He did have a sexual sick mind. Aya was my first crush. I wasn't going to share with anyone. "But, Angus?" i asked, a little stupid. "i want to see my Aya!"

"Poor my little boy!" he hissed through fanged teeth. He drew himself away from Abel. Walking over to me and aya, he clamped down on his lower lip. In a minute, a tiny trickle of blood came from his bruised mouth. "All things that you have, i own!"

"No," i shook my head wildly as i gapsed. Darkness grew deeper within the room. I felt like rabbit caught in someone's gun sights. i didn't want Angus to be owning Aya for the rest of enternity. "You can't have him."

"Oh, yes i can," he said. then, he reached over to grab at my own neck. His long lily white left hand snatched at my collar. I felt myself being lifted in the air like a doll.

I hovered just a little above Aya's head. I wanted to scream. I couldn't do it. Angus's tight grasp on my neck was now making my neck muscles clinch. "He's a beauty…I would like to taste him for once!"

"How can you be so spiteful?" I managed to gasp. My neck was about to break from the strain.

"It's easy. I told you once… you belong to me," he scowled. Then, he dropped me like I was nothing. I glanced up at him after landing on my backside. It didn't even hurt. I could see Aya's red hair. My dear lover will die if I didn't do something soon. Angus bent down on one knee. it seemed like he was purposing to Aya instead of taking a taste of aya's blood. He smiled at the sleeping form. He didn't realize that Abel posed as a real threat.

Abel slowly pulled out a gun.

I looked at Angus with fire in my eyes. I wanted to kill him so badly that I was going against his will. He said, feeling very smug, "I'll cross him over."

That monster read my thoughts. My thoughts were mines and mines alone. I had dreams, nightmares and thoughts that belong to me. How dare he break into my inner most being? I felt my hands rolling up into fists. I tried to stand up, yet his powers were holding me back.

Abel was watching with extreme caution. He had to break the circle that Angus had set up. He cocked his gun very so quietly in order not to bring attention to him. He had to be careful in his aim. Angus was his first and only target.

"You have no idea what he means to me!" I gasped. I felt hot tears surging in my eyes. I wanted to stop Angus before he took my Aya away from me. Angus had block me out as he went for Aya.

"In the name of God! I condemn to you Hell, Angus Oden!" Abel said in a firm voice. He sounded like he was trying to preach the gospel to the masses. His voice hurt my ears.

Then, I heard the gun firing. In seconds that followed was the worst I could experience. One bullet hit Angus squarely on the back of the neck. A second hit him in the spot where the heart was. The third missed him as he went down and smashed into my Aya's skull. I heard a sharp cry of pain from Aya until he stopped breathing. Aya's life was snuffed out with in three minutes. Angus had fallen over and landed on Aya's chest. I was totally scared as I began to shake.  
My Aya was now dead. A wounded scream came from my mouth.

"Omi?" a voice called out.

A sleeping young man was trying to pull himself awake.

"Come…one, now!" the same voice called out.

He opened his eyes slowly.

"When you are going to be awake?"

"Sometime. Soon!" Omi groaned softly. He sat up and yawned.

He realized he was in his plain, yet neat room. Omi glanced around the room. The computer was sitting at his work station near the wall one side of the room. The small, but clear window had a small shaft of sun light dancing into the room. Then, his coat rack with his jacket, headscarf and goggles were at the far end of the room near the door.

"When is sometime soon?" a blond with a tall frame and hamsome looks came brusting in the room as he griped.

"Gomen...Yohji-san!" Omi bowed his head slightly as he sat up in bed. "I was still asleep. I must have studied too hard last night!"

"I can understand...yet," Yohji rolled his eyes as he took a hand up to his shoulder.

Omi didn't any more words from yohji. he knew aya was having a fit down stairs in the shop.

He heard Ken leaving the shop to deliever an order. He reached up to rub the sleep from his eyes. "What time is it?"

"It's eight-thirty..." Yohji said as he glanced over at the clock on top of Omi's computer.

"Eight-thirty?" Omi groaned. He knew that he was on Spring break. He was hoping with no schooling that he could help out more. Then, with a lull in the under world...Weiss could ease themselves in their jobs running the flower shop. He said as began to climb out of bed, "Let me get some clothes and a piece of toast. O.K.?"

"Yea, sure!" yohji nodded before leaving the room.

After Yohji left the room, Omi climbed out of bed. He felt tired as he hobbled around the room. Then, he tried to piece together the séances from his nightmare. There was a guy with white hair wearing glasses.

Blurred visions of a youngre man with silver hair and pink eyes flashed at a snail pace in fornt of omi's mind. He raised his hands to rub the last fragements of sleep. He felt like he was getting no where. Then, the voice of the first man rang in a distance as he closed his eyes. "In the name of God...Angus Oden...I condemn you to Hell!" the first man said.

Omi felt a sinking pit in his belly. this was not good. He looked up the sunlight reflecting on the wall. It was odd shape of a cross. there was a circle in the middle of the cross. Was this a sign to young Omi to beware of the dark.

At a local pub called the Honky Tonk, a young man with spiky blond hair was sitting at a booth with a check list in hand. He had snuck in while the owner of the pub wasn't looking. He waited until it was at least nine in the morning. The owner of the Honky Tonk, Paul Wong entered the main area of the pub and noticed the young man.

He rolled his eyes and murmured loudly, "Great…Ginji is here!"

The young man with the blond hair was now staring up at the clock, which stood on one wall. He sighed as he began to think. He didn't realize Paul was now standing with a cup of coffee near his booth. Paul slammed down the cup in front of the Ginji. He said, "I don't allow people to just sit and not do anything!"

Ginji nearly jumped ten feet into the air and out of his skin. He gasped as he noitced Paul glaring at him. Ginji blurted loudly as he waved his hands,"Oh, gomen...boss...i was just hoping that you would come over and give a cup of your famous coffee!"

"Yea...right!" Paul murmured with a sour glance. Then, he turned to go back to the bar.

Ginji breathed heavily as sweat was starting to form on his forehead. He sighed, "That was close!"

Then, he glanced at the note for a second then, at his watch. Instantly he panicked. "Oh, my gosh!" he yelped. He grabbed the cup of coffee and gulped it down. It burned as it made it's way to Ginji's stomach. He yelped for a second before pushed himself out of the booth. He coughed for a minute. Then, he said, "Hey...if Ban comes in...tell him that i'll be back!"

Paul raised his one eye brow as he said, "There is a price for that cup of coffee!"

"Oh..." Ginji said as he darted towards the door. He smiled as he opened the door,  
"Put it on my tab!"

Then, Paul heard the door slam after he felt a breeze of air hitting him. He snorted as he mumbled, "Put it on his tab!"

He glared at the door, "Yea..right!"

Ginji ran down the street. he had to get something for a party. he knew it was flowers, but what kind. He noticed a flower shop. he burst through the door as he huffed, "Need flowers!"

Yohji was standing at the counter. He came up to Ginji and said, "Whoa..whoa...slow down!"

"Yea," Ginji said, nodding quickly. "I need some flowers. I can spend about ten today!"

"Oh..." yohji said as he raised an eyebrow.

Aya entered the room, carrying a large box of vases. He noticed Yohji talking to Ginji. He asked as he came up to the two, "What is that you want, sir?"

"I'm not sure…it's for a friend's birthday!" Ginji said as he began to breath normally. Then, he thought for a minute.

"This is a girl friend…or a just a guy that you want to pull a trick on!" Yohji asked. He wanted to be nosy as he was making up the order.

Aya rolled his eyes and huffed.

Yohji said as he could read Aya's facial expression, "I have to know!"

"It's a wonderful girl named Natsumi!" he smiled in a dreamy way.

"Natsumi what?" Yohji asked.

Aya turned to finish out his work. He heard Ken and Omi entering the back of the shop. He had to see what they found out about Schwartz.

"Let me think," Ginji said as he craned his neck to see a couple of in store picture displays over the check out counter. "Natsumi…Natsumi!"

He reached up to tap his chin as he thought. Then, he said as he snapped his fingers, "Natsumi Mizuki!"

There was a smile on Yohji's lips. He teased, "Oh, that's nice...she's your girlfriend?"

Ginji was quick with his answer, "No...just a friend. I have only known her for a couple of months...that's all!"

His face was turning a light pink.

Aya shook his head as he placed the box of vases on a table.

"Just asking!" yohji said as he bent his head down to scribble something down on a piece of paper.

Ginji rolled his head to one side as he sighed. then, he said, "Natsumi will be turning eightteen or nineteen. It's her birthday, today!"

Aya smiled sadly to himself. he had a flash back to his sister.

He remembered how his sister reacted to his little surprises at her birthday.

"What would you like to have?" Yohji asked Ginji.

"I have an idea in my head, but I don't think I have the money!" Ginji said as he reached down at his vest pocket

"Then, we can work with it!" Yohji's said. "There is something else I was suppose to get," Ginji said as he turned his head to see if something would jump out and remind him what he had forgotten.

"Ah!" Yohji said as he nodded. Then, he asked if Natsumi had a favorite color or type of flower.

Ginji went blank as he tried to think. He shook his head as he said, "Give me a minute!"

Ken entered the front of the shop. He noticed Ginji standing at the counter looking like a fool. He walked over to where Aya was working at. He asked, "Who's that?"

Aya didn't look up from his work. He said, "A customer!"

"Oh?" Ken sighed a little tired.

"You sound like you tried...get enough sleep?"

"Up until about six in the morning. Then, i heard Omi screaming. I don't know what made him panic like that!" Ken sighed loudly before yawning.

"That's it!" Ginji yelped in an excited tone. He didn't know that the other three was now staring at him. He was smiling so hard that his face was hurting. "I know she loves cats!"

"This Natsumi loves cats?" Yohji asked with a raised eyebrow. He wasn't sure now to make out if Ginji was real or just some nut case waisting his time.

"Oh, yea. She has her cel-phone picture album filled to the max with cat pics!" Ginji nodded slightly.

"Oh, nice!" Yohji nodded slowly. "She loves cats."

"I'll get her a plushy. There is a toy store with tons of them in one corner," Ginji said as he snapped his fingers.

"Fine, Natsumi loves cats. What's her favorite color?"

"Blue…no pink!"

"Either one or both?"

"I'm in a hurry…I'll take both!"

"Good. Now we're clear that block. You want roses, lilies or…"

"Two roses and bunch of baby's breath. I hope to have a enough!"

"We've hit the goal line and sunk the ball in!" Ken said to Aya in a stage whisper. He glanced over to where Yohji was handling Ginji in a professional manor.

"Now if he could find out the deal, then we can move on the next order!" aya said as he opened the vase box.

"Oh, what?" Ken said with a raised eye brow.

"It's for a church!" aya said as he slowly opened the box and reached in for a small blue vase. He scanned the vase for flaws. they were a light blue with a large oval at the base, long neck and the flat piece at the top. There were razor thin scratches on the side. It looked like a small dove from the fine lines in the glass.

"Oh, that's nice?" Ken said as he glanced at the vase.

"YOu mean the church, the order or this vase!"

"I think all three!"

"I want you to deliver to this address!" Ginji said as he glanced at his watch for the last time.

"Sure. You have to give me the address!" Yohji said.

The door opened with a chiming bell, which filled the short second of addressing the following customer. "There you are!" another voice said as a man with wire-rimmed glasses and long spiky hair walked towards Ginji.

"Hey, Ban!" Ginji smiled quickly. He reached over to his one pocket to pull out a piece of paper. He glanced at the paper as said, "Yes. It's this address!"

Aya didn't look at the new customer as he placed the vase on the table. He said to Ken, "This is the Order of the Holy Rose…I'm mean this new order!"

"Yes…isn't it a new church?"

"What are you doing here?" Ban asked in flat tone of voice. He had usually deadpan stare at his cohort.

"It's her birthday...remember, operation cake-walk!" Ginji said as he grinned slightly.

Yohji had to control his feeling as he did up the order sheet. He didn't know what to do, either laugh or yell at the two for waiting his time.

"Yes, I knew this was one of your nutty ideas!" Ban said as he tosses his head back. Running a hand through his black hair.

"Baka!" Ginji snapped as he glared at his long time friend.

"Yea…it takes one to know one, buddy!" Ban snapped a little coldly.

"Gentlemen…please!" Yohji said as he flashed a pleasing smile. He tried to calm the two down before took the store out.

Ginji said as he turned his back on Ban, "Did you get it!"

"Yes. She will go all glowing when she see the cake."

"Yes, she is turning nineteen."

"Oh and Miss Natsumi is turning nineteen?" Yohji asked with a pleased smile.

"Yep. She is no longer a little girl in pig-tails!" Ginji grinned in a goofy way.

"Have you known her for very long?" Yohji asked.

"No, we've met about six months ago!" Ban said in his calm and rational voice.

"Oh?" Yohji said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea…we are a data recovery service, sort of!"

"Cool. She's a client?"

"No…more like a friend!" Ginji grinned in sort of a dopy way.

"What are you on, Ginji?" Ban said after he turned his head to stare at his friend.

"Nothing...I'm so happy!" he smiled.

"And birthdays do that you?" Yohji asked.

"Yes!"

"Oh, boy!" Ken said, rolling his eyes.

"Don't worry. I'll you the address before this place gets nutty!" Aya said to ken as he watched as Ken tried to get a grip on his life.

"You and me both!" Ken sighed as he stretched for a second time.

In a different time, Sister Rosette and her companion Chronos were in the flower garden of a local shrine. She and Chronos had traveled on a ship for a mission trip to Japan. This wasn't a soul saving mission. This mission was different in the local ministers and priests were being killed off one by one. They had to find out who was doing such a horrible crime. She sat at the desk in the plain stateroom she was bought with the money that Order of Magdalene. She heard the sounds of the port as the ship was beginning to dock. There was a knock on the door. Sister Rosette stood up and walked over to the door. On opening, she noticed her companion, the full blood demon, Chronos standing in front of her. "What are you doing?" she asked with a curious glance.

"Nothing, Rosette!" he sighed. He did have a quiet personality when his powers weren't in use.

"That's a good sign. You got really sick as we crossed the ocean!" Sister Rosette sighed. She knew that Chronos was not taking the ocean trip to well. A furious storm had come out of nowhere and tossed the boat like a ball on the choppy sea.

"Sorry," Chronos smiled shyly. He didn't want to admit that he was a little bit human. "If it wasn't you, I would be in the dog house!"

"Yea," she smirked, shrugging her shoulders. "You really got sick. I haven't seen anyone get that sick in years!"

"Rosette!" Chronos groaned. He knew that she was teasing him.

The PA system on board called out, "Last call for bags. Last call for bags!"

Rosette said as she let Chronos in, "I can't believe that we finally here. I have been wanting to go for so long!"

"I have a bad feeling. There is something wrong here!"

Rosette glanced at her friend. She wondered if he was just pulling her leg or not. Yet, he was a demon and was in-tune with his kind no matter what. He noticed her prayer beads sitting on the desk. He asked, "Why do you have those out!"

"I was praying for a friend!" she said after she closed the door. "Now, look with all kidding aside, we have to be careful. These new demon what ever they are…extremely dangerous!"

"I hear you. Father Remington had mentioned about them supposable vampire instead of run in the mill demons!"

"We have to be on our toes," she said before letting out a sigh.

"The only thing I'm worried about is if they come out for you…then we are at disadvantage."

Rosette gave Chronos's statement some thought. He had a point. What if something would go wrong? Then, Sister Rosette and Chromos would be at a disadvantage because of not being on home turf. He looked at his friend. "I have to get my bags ready. I'll be out in the front!" he smiled at her.

"Yea, I'll get ready to!" she nodded.

During the docking of the ship, a young man with close-cropped haircut stood at the gangplank, waiting for somebody. He was of Japanese decent and studied aboard. He was Father Kouga Yamada of the Asian branch of the Order of Magdalene. He wore a western style pantsuit and bowler hat. He was tall for age. He noticed Sister Rosette and Chronos walking down the plank. He was a little surprised to Chornos walking next to the young nun. He call out, "Sister Christopher?"

She glanced at Chornos and said, "Who is that?"

"Don't know?" Chornos said. Then, he noticed Father Yamada waving his right hand to get their attention. He nodded at the young persist. "I think that's him!"

"Oh?" she said as she glanced at the same time. "I think his name is Yamada!"

"He is tall!" he gaped a little at the priest's stature.

"Yea, I have seen taller!" Rosette shrugged. Then, she and Chronos made their way to the dock. She said to the young priest, "Hello, Father Yamada!"  
Then, she bowed. Chronos did the same.  
"Hello, Sister Rosette Christopher and your?" Father Yamada nodded. He blanched a little at the sight of Chronos. He didn't expect demons to be working the church so freely with humans. "How was your trip?"

"It was O.K. to a point!" Rosette nodding at her statement.

"Oh?" Father Yamada said as he raised an eyebrow.

Sister Rosette glanced at Chronos who was now hoping that she wasn't going to spill the beans about his seasickness. Then, she described about the rough waters over the trip. She didn't want to make Chronos uncomfortable with her tails of sea trips.

Father Yamada pulled out a pocket watch front his jacket pocket. He opened it quickly and gasped, "Oh, dear. We are running late!"

"Uh?" the two said after the glanced at each other. Then, rosette said, "Late for what?"

"The chorus!" the young priests gaped. After the young persist has flagged down a large rickshaw, which was standing on the dock, the young priest said with a smile, "I have been watching our young boys and girls coming from the school join in singing during our services."

"That's nice!" Chronos said. The three got in the rickshaw. "Where you want to go, please?" the rickshaw driver asked the group.

"The Order of the Holy Rose, please!" Father Yamada said as he nodded.

"O.K." the rickshaw driver said as he lifted the set of poles on each side of him. He started to pull with off his muscle as he began to trot forward.

"Now, you had been in trouble with demons?" Sister Rosette asked as she turned to face Father Yamada.

"Yes. It started about two weeks ago. I was with local priest of the temple of the dragon-lion. I didn't want to go because I personally felt out of place!"

"I can understand that!"  
"And the priest?" Chronos asked. He wondered if Father Yamada was going to be long. He felt still tired after the trip.

"When I got to the temple, I was in for a nasty surprise," Father Yamada said as he sighed.

*Flash back: Father Yamada was standing in front of main temple enterance way with a young novice. As the young novice opened the door, Father Yamada was first blown away by the scent of something sweet. it smelt like lilies. the novice was a little puzzled. it was the middle of april and lilies bloom in late june, early july. Then, a piece of paper fluttered across their feet. the young priest bent down to catch the paper. He realized as he began to read it, the writting was in Kenji. He could read it, yet it was an early form of the text. He had a hard trying to figure out what the person who wrote was trying to convey. the young novice smiled as he heard the text. he said, "that's a prayer of driving out evil spirits!"

"Oh?" Father Yamada said as he stopped. he noticed bottom of the page. the text was smeared, like someone else was trying to stop the writer.

"Oh, sorry, sir!" the young novice said as he gave a kurt bow.

"No need. I have been trying to read it anyways. I have been studying this form of Kenji for a while!"

then, the door slid shut. The two who were reading the old writing jumped a little. they glanced at each other with a frightened stare.

"What was that?" the two gasped at each other.

Then, the faint smell of lilies grew stronger. the room grew darker and colder. it was a sign of a dark force at work. Father Yamada dropped the note quickly as if he was had been bitten by a snake. He fell to the floor, clutching his wrist with the other hand. There was a poison to the sting. He began to feel weak. As he bagan to pray, he wondered if he was drawn into trap. "Our father who art in Heaven!" he siad in a slow, aching painful gasp.

the young novice had been quickly taken over by the dark force. It climbed up through the floor boards and into his feet. He smiled, bearing his now sharping fangs. "Poor, Father Yamada!"

Very so slowly, the young priest turned to face the now monster who stood behind. Trying to keep cool, the young priest said, "What happened to this room!"

A pair of red glowing eyes stared back at him. The young novice hissed, "Nothing...i'm just making it more comfortable!"

Father Yamada panicked a little as he caught a glimpse of a demon in a small shaft sunlight. He could make out what was once the young novice, not stood a small red skinned demon. Father Yamada's mind raced with every prayer that he could think of. then, if by chance, father Yamada's hands slipped into his jacket pocket. He felt a pen, some coins in one pocket. In the other was a small heart shaped vial. It felt cold. He pulled out to look at it.

It felt wet and cold. Then, he remembered getting holy water for the trip. He must have to the church and dipped the vial in a font. There was nothing like being so right after trying to struggle with a demon right in front of you. "YOung man..." Father Yamada spoke in a firm vioce.

"Are you sure. I go by both. I'm one of many in this young vessal!" the demonic novice spoke.

"Monster!" Father Yamada thought. He stepped back to scan this creature more closely.

"You look like you need a rest!" another voice spoke.

A hand reached up to grab at Father Yamada's left shoulder. It was dripping with blood. The young preist inhailed the sweet coppery scent of blood.

Then, he realized that this was no normal demon. This was a demon that wanted to kill off the priest for interfering. He said, "In the name of God, I will burn the living darkness out of you!"

The novice smiled at Father Yamada. He asked in his normal voice, "What are you doing?"

The good priest stopped in mid-stride. He had to keep his mind focused on the task at hand. He had heard about demons using innocent people as mere puppets. "In the name of God!" father Yamada said in a slow almost soft voice.

"That is not going to work on us!" a third voice said as the novice face had changed into redden, twisted form of itself.

Father Yamada had only one chance. Then, he felt something crawling up his one pant leg. He couldn't look down for he coupled lose his sense of concentration. He had to picture what was crawling up his leg. In a flash, he realized it was a pair of hands that were not attached to a body. They climbed up to his neck. It was clear the same force as the demon that now harboring in the young novice's body was controlling the body-less arms.

It was by chance that the bottle had a small crack in the up of the rim. It dripped holy water from the crack. In despartation Father Yamada started to fling his hand with the bottle wildly about. The small drops of the cold holy water in different areas of the room. He hoped to hit the demonic novice or the hands that held fast with the holy water. Then, there was a horrible screatch. It the young novice. A few drops of water smacked him the face. He was now somewhat backing away from the priest. The novice hissed in many voices, "What did you do that for?"

"Good!" Father Yamada thought. "It's working!"

Then, he gaped, "I'll not let you hurt another living creature!"

Father Yamada gasped as he felt the hands tighting up around his neck. He tried to get his breath. "How dare you!" the novice howled. the water was burning into the skin slowly. It was like a red hot poker being wedged in in a lazy montion.

Then, the preist stopped talking about the flash back. Closing his eyes, Father Yamada said, "I can't go on. It was a test of courage to ecsape. I still had the flask in my hands. I tried to pour all the water out and around me. I must have spilled some of it on the arms that choked me. I felt hands tried to rip my skin before leaving my neck."

Both Sister Rosette and Chronos glanced at each other. They were stunned speechless. They had run ins with demons, but like what Father Yamada had spoke of. This was no normal run in. Sister Rosette and chronos felt like this was a set up. "You manage to escape with out a scratch!" she asked.

He lifted his arm out to show the two of them what had happened. There were a set of two large red scatches running on oppisite ends of his arm. Father Yamada sighed, "I was attacked. The two arms did fall from my neck, yet I wasn't fast enough from their final attack. Their nails some how flew down my arm and tore it to shreds on their way down!"

Sister Rosette was going to speak when they stopped. They sat in front of the high walled gate. The young priest said, "Here we are!"

Chronos scanned the area with his demonic glance. He was searching for any other demons lying in wait for them. He had a strange feeling about the area. it didn't feel all together right. then, he glanced at the wall staring back at him. He tried to remain calm as he got out of the rickshaw. It was like all of his senses had been clouded over in a heart beat.

"What's wrong, Chronos!" Sister Rosette asked as she glanced at her now troubled friend.

"It's nothing!" he bluffed. His face quickly grew into a smile.

She shot a skeptal glance at him. she knew that he wasn't going to bluff her out for very long.

"what?" he gasped a little trying to read her mind. "did i say something?"

She just huffed as she got out of the rickshaw. "I just wish there was a way of you not having that stupid poker face, Chronos," she said.

"Oh?" Father Yamada asked with a raised eyebrow. He felt that Chronos was going to be a pain in the side for Sister Rosette. He had to smile a little at her expense.

"There are more to me than just your contract with me!" Chronos said as he tried to reason with his ward.

"Yea, skip it!" Sister Rosette sighed. Then, she felt instantly cold. It wasn't a nice cool breeze running past her. This was an unearth cold that only Hell could provide.

"There is one thing…" Father Yamada said as he, Sister Rosette and Chronos started to walk toward the gate.

"What?" Sister Rosette asked. She glanced at the good priest.

Chronos feeling like he was wrapping a large cotton ball, sighed. He glanced at the two once again. He said, "When we get to the hotel. I'm going to take a nap!"

His statement did have a point. He couldn't have traveled well. The rough sea trip wore on him when he became ill.

"Sure. I'll have to talk to headquarters when we get there!" Sister Rosette sighed.

Then, the door slowly opened.

Abel Nightroad tried to catch a bit of sleep. It was hot and late. Why did the heat play into the time before it stormed? He sighed as he glanced at the clock at his bedside stand. It was four in the morning. He sat up and toweled off his face with the edge of the bed sheet. He groaned, as he remembered how vampires didn't get heat illness. He heard the sounds of the night. A cat howling for it's mate. a dog barking to let it's owners know that something wasn't right.

He leaned his head back on to the pillow. Closing his eyes, Abel took in a lung full of air. He knew that the inn he was staying in had some minor problems with the A/C. He didn't feel like gripping about it.

Then, he heard a strange noise in the distance. it was a sort of sound he had heard before dozens of times. Yet, it was haunting him to no end. Sitting up, Abel noticed a black blob hanging from the screen window. He wasn't scared, yet he was a little taken aback. He pulled the sheet that merely covered his lower parts. Grabbing the robe from the bed post, ABel wrapped himself up before crawling out of bed. His actue hearing could hear the beast breathing. He sighed, "You can't be a calling card from my brother, now can you?"

The beast unfolded it's wings to show that it was a bat that landed on the screen.

"Oh, dear. My brother is in need of a treatment of the spirit!" Abel said. He pushed a lock of white hair away from his forehead.

The bat noticed Abel from a quick turn of the head. it started to streatch. "Oh, hush, you. I'm of your kind...remember!" he growled. He patted the strand back in place. He hated bats, rats and other beasts that were related to his blood lines. There were folk tales, stories and ubran myths that linked vampires with beasts of the night. "My dear pest, you have to be willing…" Abel sighed.

The bat let out another squeal.

"You are a noisy one!" Abel sighed as he raised his hand up to the screen. "I have no idea what you want me to do!"

Abel cooed gently, trying to calm the bat down. The bat didn't want to pay attention. It let out another shirks. Abel said, "My brother does have a loud mouth."

"Very observatant, dear brother…what is with you and the bloody humans!" a voice asked in the shadows of the room.

"You have to be here!" Abel groaned coldly. He knew someone else was in the room. There was a faint scent of roses filling his nose.

"Yes…I want to ask a very simple question," a twin image of Abel stepped out of the shadows.

"Baka!" Abel growled a little. He remembered bolting the door shut. Yet, he and his brother Cain could open doors with a mere thought. "You unlocked the door…"

"And let myself in. It was very nice and easy!" Cain said as he stood in the moonlight. His long flowing honeyed hair was pulled back.

"I have been avoiding you for a reason!" Abel hissed as he glanced over to his brother.

On crossing the room, Cain hissed a little, mere exposing his fanged front teeth. Abel wasn't going to buy into his brother's bullying. With the other hand, Abel smacked the air in front of him. It was a kenotic smack in the face at Cain's cheek.

"What? No nice to see you!" Cain groused as he came closer to his brother. Still stepping out of the shadows, Cain's blond hair glowed in moonlight. "Brother…I came here for a visit!"

Abel knew that his brother wasn't on a friendly visit. This was to a thorn in Abel's side. Abel was breathing as if it were a mere whisper.

"Little brother," Cain smiled. "I have a mission to perform!"

Abel found a little bit of his voice as he asked, "What's that?"

"To welcome a new world Order!" Cain smirked. His red eyes flashed darkly. Having a willing body to bend to this strange turn was now making Abel very weary.

"He can not be stopped!" Abel obverse.

There was a hint of a smile curving up around Cain's lips. It was a dead give away to Abel that his own brother was reading his mind. "Damn!" Abel thought.

"Now…now, little brother…such language!" Cain thought. He converted the thought right into Abel's mind. "Not fitting for a man of the cloth!"

The telepathic voice that Cain used was if a cat tiling with a mouse. Playing in the deadest of intentions. Then, he used his speaking voice as he said; "I have to see my brother before I kill him!"

Cain's arms were now swept wide as if he was going embrace Abel in all forgiving hug. Slowly, Cain walked towards Abel. Abel was starting to grow suspicious at his older brother. "Now…is the time to let bygones be bygones. Little brother!" he growled.

"I have been waiting for you to pull something like this, brother!" Abel growled back. He felt like a rat trapped in a maze.

"You fool!" Cain howled. He raised his hand up to his chest. Seconds of time that his fingernails had changed into razor sharp talons. Cain was ready to kill off his own brother. He bent forward to make a lunge at Abel's chest.

Moving a swift ark back, Abel had managed to avoid his older brother's attack. He had to be careful. He, Cain and their younger sister, Seth were Crusniks. Vampires that killed off vaprimes and drink their blood to stop the beasts of the night in their tracks. "Why prelong the ovbious!"

Abel was now trying to figure out if he should take the door or a secondary window in the room. Cain was his shadow in every though, word and movement. "My dear brother. You can run but you can't hide!" Cain sneered darkly.

Abel's brother was gearing up for another attack. He had to make this attack count. It was like he was controlled not by his own will, but by someone darker then he was. Abel was a rat caught in a maze.

"My darling brother, why you can't you stay in one place!" Cain asked.

"I don't; want to shed unnecessary blood for your pleasure!" Abel yipped as he tried moved out of Cain's way. Then, he thought of his mother, Lilth and his sister Seth. They would be sad if he was hurt even killed. "Why are you doing this to me?"

There was no answer from Cain. Just a cold-eyed stare was now burning it's way into Abel's view.

"What about mother…about Seth!"

"They can come with us! It will be the most wonderful kingdom there is!" Cain smiled.

Abel instantly took notice of a small bottle of water. He feebly hoped it was holy water. It sat near his bed on the nightstand. He had to get to it and throw the water into his brother's eyes. Cain was now a very dangerous vampire, the killer of his own brother. It seemed like a full circle in a biblical sense. Cain killing off Abel. It seemed so fitting to kill off one's only brother if he stood in your way.

"Your only way is entirely darkness. You will condemn us all to that living hell?" Abel gasped as he tried to make his way to the night stand. "Is that so, dear brother?"

There was venom in that statement of Abel's. Cain was now boiling mad as he tried to find his little brother.

"Good!" Abel thought. He tried to scramble his thoughts as he made an attempt to reach the table.

"What are you doing?" another voice called out. It was sounded like a death knell. It made Cain freeze to the spot where he was standing.

Now the storm was just staring was growing in weight. Lighting was heating up the sky with fingers of webbing that seemed gustily. The clouds were turning into all shades of black, blue and green. It seemed like village was gearing up for a microburst. A series of alarms were being now used. Villagers were fleeing to the storm shelters. One lone figure stood now on the windowsill, dressed in dark silver-grey.

"Oh, my dear brother. Stop what ever you are doing...now!" Cain snapped. Abel was now crotched near the nightstand. He glanced at the bottle. Then, he felt a cold hand spreading itself across the room. Abel raised his head to look at the now entering figure. He said, "Who in the name if the devil is that?"

The silvery haired figure appeared to be like a young man who had pricing red eyes and a thin body. At first Abel believed it to be Ion Fortuna. Things looked differently in the pitch-blackness of the night. The figure entered the room soundlessly. He was the same height and body frame of Ion. Yet, it was not him. Ion was platinum blond and always dressed in long, flowing tunics. This creature was clothed in a grey pantsuit with matching kid gloves. A flash of lighting stretched past the window. Abel was stunned at the vision. It was someone else that Cain had crossed paths with. He walked over to Cain. "My dear boy…what in the hell are you playing at!" the figure asked Cain.

"Nothing. I was just checking up on my little brother. He was being a pain the neck. I hope to see him come to our ways!" Cain sighed in dramatic way.

Abel felt the sting of the words coming from his brother. His only brother was a danger in the extremely ways. He had to end it all before Cain wreaked chaos. Abel asked as he felt his own heart nearly stopping, "Who are you?"

The figure turned to stare right through Abel as if he was a ghost. He raised his one hand up to the ceiling, "My name?"

"Yes," Abel said weakly. He felt his body being picked up with a strong kinetic power.

"Are you willing to kill humans?" the figure said.

"What?" Abel gasped. He was now floating in midair. His eyes glanced down at the figure.

"What are you…hard of hearing?" the figure chided. He took his other hand to squeeze the air.

Abel felt an unseen hand squeezing his neck. It was not a play tug. This was a quick, violent pressure to the neck. He had to speak if he was going to live for the next few minutes. He gasped, "No…"

Cain glared at his brother. He shook his head as he said, "Thought so!" Turning to see his new master's face, "He has given an oath to the church. He is so weak!"

"Your brother sounds like a lap dog for that baby pope. He just wants to be normal like those weak humans that he swore to protect!" the figure chided. He shook his head.

"My master's name shouldn't be such a bother to you, brother. Why do you ask?" Cain asked. He was now standing next to the figure.

"I just need a simple request. Haven't you heard about giving a dying man a simple request!" Abel gasped. His heart was struggling to keep any normal rhythm with the little oxygen that he was given.

"A dying man," the figure snorted. He was growing tired of playing around with Abel. He was beginning to think Abel was just an addle brain. "O.K."

"Then, what?"

"It's Angus…Angus Oden!" the figure said as he swiftly threw the hand down. Abel was quickly released from his unseen bond. Abel landed swiftly with a loud thud. His back felt the hard wood flooring as he gaped slightly. He tried to move his arms and legs in a weak attempt to escape from this monster. He knew about this vampire creature that carried the most ancient of blood types. His blood was crafted from the ruins of pharos. There was a blood drinker who roamed in the Valley of the Kings. Could he being a child of such a beast.

Abel wasn't going to be let go that easily. He asked God's forgiveness in a quick prayer in his already blanked mind. Angus walked over to Abel. Cain did like wise. Agnes bent down to place a hand on Abel's neck. Placing one hand very gently on Abel's neck, Agnes said, "You are so strong. How did you become a child of light? God doesn't want lukewarm people in heaven!"

"I was born that way…you monster!" Abel gasped. He had a hard-time breathing. He felt his lungs and heart both at their brusting points.

In the distance, a soft female voice cried out, "Father?"

Abel realized who it was. It was Sister Ruth. She was going to check up on Father Abel. She didn't realize that he was being visited by demons from Hell. He wanted to scream if he could. He wanted also in a desperate move of barging with his life for hers. Agnes asked out his own curiosity, "Who is that, Father?"

"Father…Abel, are you ok?" Sister Ruth asked.

"A little sweet pet?" Agnes asked with a leer.

"What?" Sister Ruth asked as she heard the second voice coming from the locked door. She heard the conversation between the three coming from the hallway. It seemed like own her hearing was sharpened for just this one night. She pressed her ear against the door. She wondered who was with Father Abel. She asked, "Are you needing any help?"

Abel had think for the safety of Sister Ruth. He didn't; want anything to hurt her. She was like a sister to him. Agnes smiled down at the priest. He uttered in a sickly voice, "Are we going to lie?"

Abel glared as best as he could at the white hair boy. Agnes knew that Abel was not going to put Sister Ruth in danger if he could. Yet, he was now in a corner.

"That is against your teachings…right, Father Abel?"

Abel felt like out right lying to protect his own friend. "I'm all right!" he called out.  
Sister Ruth stood in the darkened hallway, completed knocking once against. She wondered if Father Abel was just playing around. He was called by some of the others a half-wit. Yet, she didn't know his full and more deadly self. She asked, "Are you sure!"

"Yes…now go back to bed. We have a full day, tomorrow!" he ordered in half tired voice. It sounded like an order, which case Sister Ruth wasn't use to having Father Abel ordering her about.

She took a breath and said, "O.K. I just wanted to see if you are all right!"

There was no response from Father Abel. He strained his hearing for the faint footsteps leaving the doorway. Then, he hissed, "She's human. I don't need one of your kind in her. She is very dear to me!"

Agnes smiled boarded as he held out his hand once again. Flexing his fingers, he opened the door as though strings to open were pulling the door. "I would like to see why she is such a dear creature."

Agnes had read Abel's mind. Agnes was going to toy with Abel until he cracked.

"Don't you even think about hurting her? She belongs to God!" "You look very tired my dear boy!" Agnes smiled darkly. He heard a sharp yelp. It sounded like Sister Ruth. He was pulling her back towards the doorway with his powers. He glanced up at the darkened hallway.

"You are the devil!" Abel hissed. His eyes were now flashing golden red. He was starting to be angry with Agnes.

Sister Ruth felt her body being dragged back toward Abel's room. She wondered who was doing it. She was under the impression the inn was haunted. She was now convinced at the thought.

"I smell a snow white virgin…A lily of God's fields!" Agnes chuckled with a flash of white fanged teeth. He turned to see Cain stared at the doorway like a cat just waiting for a mouse to come bursting through. "I bet she is a very beautiful pet!"

"She doesn't belong to you," his mind screamed.

"Are you sure? After tonight everything and everyone will belong to me!" Agnes smiled. Agnes had a direct line to every thought of Abel's. He was now trying to keep up with the priest.

"You," Abel gasped.

Then, Sister Ruth flew into the room like a cork out of a bottle. She was the mouse screaming for her life. She had a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. Falling to the floor, Sister Ruth glanced at Father Abel. He was in agony. She wanted to stop the monster in the room from hurting her mentor. Then, she was suspended in mid air with her arms out stretched like a crucifix. She cried out in pain.

"I am beginning to love this sport. She will be my lamb!" Agnes said as he clasped his hands together in sweet evil glee. He was the demon that people were talking about from where Ion was from.

"What?" Abel wanted to kill of Cain, and then go after Agnes. His powers starting to bubble ever so slowly as he glanced at the now terrified Sister Ruth. "You will not have her as your sacrificial lamb to your black deeds!"

The storm outside was now in full heat. The rain was starting to smack against the building, hard. There were tiny sounds of hail bouncing off the building as well. Lighting and thunder were dancing in prefect horrific harmony.

"My dear Abel. Your blood will mix with hers. Then, I will be the prefect killer of both the humans and vampires alike. I want to see the world bowing down to me!" Agnes smiled darkly.

"You are so possessed. You are indeed the devil made flesh!" Abel said. He had a flash of thought as he heard Agnes's idealist world. Humans and vampires didn't stand a chance if he could be the killer of both. His face was now in burning hate and toured fear.

"Then, I'll be next…it's so wonderful a plan!" Cain purred darkly as he pulled back a few stains of hair away from his face.

"Father?" Sister Ruth uttered. She was now crying in her own fear. "To have the humans crawling in fear with me as their master. How exquisite!" Agnes smiled. Lighting flashed in the window, alimenting the room with a ghostly bluish cast. It felt like a bad movie without a minute to stop for a break. Agnes looked at Father Abel. He wanted to have the prefect godlike beast in him. He needed a willing catalyst for push the idea to the core of human fear. He raised his hands in a mock gesture of being a priest giving absolution to his flock.

At the same monument in the early twenty first century, the heat was too much for either Ban or Ginji. Somehow the heat was cranked up to the standing point for humans. The two men sat with the windows rolled down on the VW bug. Ginji had his feet sticking out of window with the rest of his body lying on the passenger seat. His head was resting to one side with the seat titled back. He looked half asleep. Ban was listening to the radio on an all sports station. He wanted to catch up on his ball favorite team. He had his glasses off. They hung on his shirt collar. It seemed like a no nothing evening for the guys. They did surprised Natsumi at the Honky Tonk with a very small birthday. It seemed like their last job net gains were poured dierectly into her birthday. There were the flowers from the flower shop, a tiny birthday cake and a few odds and ends. Lighitng played over head with the threat of a rain in the air. Ban patted down his shirt pocket to find a smoke. It was hot enough even without the smoke. Ginji snored slighlty as he heard a bug flying into his ear. He sleepily lifted a hand to swat at the bug.

"In other sports news, today in a States…the Cleveland Indians had signed up Richard Tomspon for pitcher!" the new caster said as the radio buzzed in the late afternoon.

A few spots of gray speckled the walk ways near the streets. It was a small sign that the rain was coming.

"Great," Ban said as he glanced above his sunglasses. "Rain."

"Rain!" Ginji repeated in a breezy murmur.

"Yea," Ban grumbled as he elbowed his pal in the side.

Then, the drops were turning into a large sheet of rain. It was like the little car was being a large shower. There was no way of even trying to make the bug wade thought the water by driving. Ban placed the cig in his mouth, unlit. He didn't like to smoke when it rained. The smell of water smoky paper drove Ban up a wall. He said to Ginji, "We have to sit this dance out!"

"Yea!" Ginji said as he stretched sleepily in the car. He placed both hands on the dashboard. Ban scolded him for slammed them down. He opened one eye and murmured loudly, "I am not doing the slamming!"

"I heard your hands beating down on the dash. What in the name of stupidity gives you that right!" Ban ordered.

"I'm tired. O.K." he hissed. The look Ginji was giving to Ban was fighting words even for two best pals to read into without words. Despite the rain now entering the inside of the VW bug, the two were not going to say another word until the other apologized.

Thunder roared over their heads. Still they were playing the stubborn game.  
It took five minutes before Ban said, "I'm cold!"

"Great!" Ginji growled. He was just going to remain quiet before another roar of thunder. He glared at his partner and folded his arms over his chest.

The lighting streaked across the sky. A lone figure lay on the wet pavement, appearing to be dead. At first, the two who were playing statue didn't even notice the figure lying on the pavement. Then, a streetlight fizzled on. It was growing dark now with the passing of the day into night.

"Hey…" Ginji yelped. He had a feeling of being sucked into another mishap. He stared at the figure.

"What is that?" Ban said as he was starring to fall under a staring fit. He rarely had a staring fit. When he was to the point of pure REM deprivation, he would have a fit. It would take Ginji or someone of Ban's clan to watch over him and make sure he was safe and breathing. It was like going into a seizure and a waking dream at the same time. He would stop breathing, the pupils of his eyes were completely dilated, and his heart would go into cardiac arrest. Setting the stage for his mind to be pulled into another world in the matter of seconds. Ginji didn't want another attack even if he wasn't speaking to Ban. He knew how fierce Ban's attacks were. He glanced at Ban. He remained calm as he said, "Do you even think about it, dude!"

Ban was not listening. He was in his death like flashbacks. He was starting at someone else's past and present. He felt like an intruder staring at this other person's past. He surrounded by white and black clad figures signing and talking in Latin. He tried to understand what was going. He was very confused at this flash back.

Then, he saw the owner of the memoirs. He stared at the figure for a minute. The figure was tall with white hair and wire rimmed glasses. It was a man dressed in a gray robe with a red cross stitched in the front. Ban watched as the man took out a small stick with a ball attached at the end of it. It looked silver as he glanced at the stick. He heard the man speak in Latin. The man started to sign of the cross with the stick in hand. He said when he noticed Ban, "My son. I am here to stop a great evil!"

Ban stood in utter awe of the man. Then, he felt an unseen force pulling him back to his body. He wanted to speak before leaving the séance. He couldn't speak fast enough as the force grab him.

It was like another dream staring back at Ban. He had a period of opening his eyes for mere seconds. Then he heard slow voices talking to him above his head. He wanted to talk. His mouth was too tired to move. He noticed Ginji face staring down at him. Then, someone who was dressed in black began talking to him. The séance melted into a woman, small in size holding a small cup of white tea, talking to him. Ban finally went back to sleep.

"How long was he out for?" Ginji's voice asked in a distance.

"Two days!" another voice said softly.

Ban opened his eyes once again. He noticed he was sleeping quite nicely in a plush bed with side curtains. He felt not only quite conformable, but terribly out of place. He tried to sit up in bed. A pounding in whole head stopped him. He groaned as he called out, "Ginji!"

"Uh?" Ginji uttered. He never left Ban's side when he called for Kazuki. Kazuki knew about Ban's condition. He and two other members of the Volts took Ginji, Ban and the half drowned stranger to Kazuki's house in the outer of edge of the city. Ginji knew that Kazuki was close by in town because of the strange missing objects of holy items from local churches and temples. Ban was given special herbs to ease his pain and quiet his heart. Ginji sat in the same ornate room where Kazuki looked after Ban. It was a white room with cream-colored nets of silk hung from the walls.

"Ah, he's awake!" Kazuki said with a smile. He was dressed in a long white kimono with a grey obi. His hair was hanging to one side in a loose knot. He was coming up the other side of Ban's bed.

"Where am I?" Ban whispered loudly.

"At my layer!" Kazuki said gently.

"Your layer?" Ban asked. His eyes stared blankly at the nightstand next to the bed. It was very plain expect the single white rose in a clear crystal bud vase. He heard Ginji asking about when Ban could sit up for a minute or two.

"I think you sit up for a minute," Kazuki smiled. "You could feel a little more like a human."

"Are you sure?" Ginji asked as he leaned forward to see if Ban was feeling any better.

"I would like to have a glass of water," Ban sighed. His mouth was dry. It was a while since he had a glass of water. He tried to piece the last bits of memories from the previous time he was still awake.

"Yes, I will have one for you in a minute, " Kazuki said with a curt nod.

"I felt so tired. Was I out for a long time?" Ban asked.

"At least three days. We watched over you. At first, Ginji wanted to take you to the hospital. He was sacred that you couldn't' wake up from you sleep. You had him very concerned!" Kazuki said.

"Ginji?" Ban asked, rising his head to stare at his friend.

"Yea!" Ginji said as he nodded slightly. He noticed that Ban and Kazuki were talking about him. He stared at the flooring for a minute before raising his head to see what Ban wanted. He felt ashamed about his fighting with Ban about the rain and the car.

"I had the most strangest dream!" Ban said as his head found its place back on the pillow. Kazuki had a small serving cart with a pitcher of ice water and two drinking glasses. He walked over to the cart serve a glass of water to Ban.

"What?" Ginji asked. He said as he heard water being poured into a drinking glass.

"I was standing in front of a priest. Y'know…the kind that you see on TV. Like the pope…I was standing in front of him!" Ban sighed. He raised his hand up to his bangs. Running it through, he remembered how the priest appeared in front of him. "He was dressed in gray."

"Gray?" Ginji asked. He seemed to be interested in what Ban was talking about.

"Yea…he was singing…err I mean chanting in Latin. I had a heck of time in  
understanding him!"

Kazuki glanced at Ban for a minute. He made the comment of Latin being a hard langue to speak. "Do you remember anything of it?" he asked.

Ban breathed as he watched the drapers played in the breeze. He smiled slightly as he said, "I am here to stop a great evil, my son!"

"What?" Ginji gaped a little as he and Kazuki heard what Ban spoke of. He tried to figure out what in the heck was his friend was talking about.

"That's what he told me, I was no condition of people who were so powerful and can use it over me," Ban sighed. He let his hand drop onto the pillow. He appeared to be frightened at the power a man of God held over him. He did have the Jagan and used it in his fighting. He was sharp in skills as a near Shaman's prince. Yet, he had run-ins with priests, Christian or Buddhists. He never held a grudge about a person's faith. He had an idea of letting a person speak for them-selves instead of his or her own faith.

He sighed as he noticed Kazuki standing at his bedside with a glass of water in his left hand. Father Abel was starting to wake up in the next room. He felt like he was sick to his stomach after being kicked hard in side. He opened his eyes to see the room. He was dressed in a white robe with his hair dried. A young woman was sitting at a table, reading a book. He tried to speak in Italian at first. Yet, the connection between his mouth and mind were not reaching. What sounded like his voice babbling was really a question of where he was. The young woman heard him. She quietly closed the book before standing up. She walked over to the bed. The room was slight copy of the one Ginji was recovering in. It was a light shade of blue. Father Abel believed he was in heaven, staring at up the sky. The young woman said, "Hello, Father."

Father Abel tried to smile as he said, "Hello?"

She glanced down at him as she asked, "How do you feel?"

He had a vague piece of memories replaying in his mind. He saw a young woman dressed in white. A young man with super natural powers was hurting her. Then, he noticed another man standing near the first man with the powers. He could still hear the voices of the people in the room. It frightened him to hear the one man hurting the young girl to the point of killing her. He blinked hard to erase the memory of the past from his mind. He heard the young girl who was in the room with him asking, "Are you all right, Father?"

He heard the young girl in his mind, screaming.

"Are you all right, Father?" the second girl asked a little louder. The young girl became panicked as she noticed the agonized face of the Father Abel. He was bearing too much from the past to let it go. He wanted to scream. And so he did.

"IN THE NAME OF GOD THE FATHER, PLASE LET ME GO!" he cried out. Father Abel's voice carried to the next room. It startled Ginji, Ban and Kakuzi. Kakuzi gave the glass to Ginji to give to Ban. He quickly excused himself before leaving the room.

"What's going on here?" he asked as he entered the room. He noticed Father Abel's pale white face. He walked over to see the modest priest. "Did you have a bad dream, Father?"

Abel swallowed as he shot an instant glance at his host. He appeared to be so frightened, that Kakuzi bent down to be at eye level with Father Abel. He said in a gentle voice, "It's O.K. You are safe here!"

"Are you sure? I feel safe here. Yet, there is a present outside these door, that it screams for my blood and flesh!" Abel sighed. His hands were up to his face. Wiping the sweat from his face, Abel asked, "Am I at the hospital?"

"No…this is my house or layer. I have been watching over you for the past three days. You have some burns on your back!"

Abel tried to move in bed. There was a sharp biting sting, scrapping around the shoulder blades on Abel's back. He winced as he felt the bandages on his back. He realized he wasn't wearing his frock or the clothes that he wore from previous night. He was wearing a simple long shirt and nothing else. He breathed as he said, "Where am I?"

"You are at my layer."

"Layer?" Father Abel was confused. He tried to realize if another faction had kidnapped him. He had heard about enforces and hunters of his kind. Yet, he somehow managed to keep away from their claws.

Kakuzi smiled gently. He didn't want to alarm Father Abel. He said as he sat at the foot of the bed, "I have some friends who are in a recovery business. They were out. The heat is very nasty this time of the year!"

"Yes, Sister Ruth was ill!" Father Abel sighed. The two men glanced at each other. Kakuzi said as he placed on his shoulder, "I am Kakuzi Fuchoin. You have nothing to be afraid of. This is a safe house. I was once a leader of a street gang named the Volts."

"Oh," Father Abel sighed, feeling the pain ebbing from his body. "I am Father Abel Nightroad. I work for the Vatican."

The two men stuck a hand each to shake hands. When Father Abel barely made contact with Kakuzi, he had a flash back of the previous night. He felt sick when he gasped, "Sister Ruth!"

"Sister Ruth?" Kakuzi asked as he took Father Abel's hand into his.

"Yes, she was the one who was looking for. She was in the same room as me when," he gasped. A pain in his head started to grow. He grabbed at the hand.

If buy some sort of inner connection between the two men, Kakuzi was instantly thrown into Abel's vision. Without speaking a single word, he saw what had happened to both Father Abel and Sister Ruth. He noticed two men, no two demons. He felt utterly cold as he noticed how Abel was pinned down to the floor by one man's powers. He breathed softly as a hand blindly reached up to where his heart was. It pounded in his chest. Father Abel said, "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I will be O.k. I had a vision after the second I touched your hand," Kakuzi said.

"You are strong with that power."

"I do have some sort of second sight."

"Are you a Wicca or a true believer of the Lamb?"

"I think neither, I am Buddhist. Yet, it doesn't mean I can not leave my eyes close to anyone!"

"Maybe…" Father Abel smiled softly, easing his fears. "Your teacher is talking to my God!"

"You look like you need a drink of something stronger than just plain water. You like tea?" Kakuzi asked with a soft and cheery voice. He tried to make Father Abel feel comfortable.

"Are you sure, you have tea?"

"Yes. I have some Jasmine tea. I can make it very strong if you like."  
Father Abel glanced at a window covered in light blue gauze. He wanted to see if Sister Ruth was safe. Yet, his body had to rest for a little while before he started on his quest in finding her.

Ken was trying to keep Omi from going absolute nuts. The two were cleaning up from the storm. Omi was the first to spot a figure dressed in a plain white dressing gown. At first he believed it was just a large bolt of cloth that was dumped onto the streets from a passing truck. He walked over to see if it was clean enough to salvage, he was shocked to see the bundle move. At first he thought at was a large bag filled with puppies or kittens. When he got closer, he realized that bundle was a young woman, dressed in white. He noticed her lips were turning blue. Something inside made him cry out for Ken.

Ken was watering the poppies in the front of the store as he heard Omi's cry for help. Yohji what was making Omi flip out asked him. Usually the four members of Weiss were calm. Omi wasn't the type to be flying off the handle. Ken said, "Let me go see." Ken had a spray bottle in hand. He was a little ticked off by Omi's out burst. He walked over to the door. Yohji asked as he looked up from a local flyer for a jewelry store, "What's up?"

"Don't know. Omi is freaking out," Ken sighed. He and the others noticed how jumpy Omi was lately.

Ken clipped the water bottle on to his belt. Sighing, he opened the door. He heard Omi calling for help. It was the first time in a while that Omi felt helpless.

"What is it?" Ken asked. He wondered if Omi was sleeping and eating. Omi was starting to wear a little thin aroid the edges.

"I saw it move!" Omi said in a half clam manor.

"What move?" Ken asked.

"That!" Omi hissed through clenched teeth.

"Oh," Ken said before viewing the mound of white cloth. For a second it did move. A low gasp followed by a soft cry came from the mound. Ken and Omi watched as in a heartbeat the mound roll over to revile a woman covered from head to toe in white. Ken remained calm, as he called out, "Yohji quick! Get Aya and an ambulance. We have a problem!"

"Boy…Ken, you are just as cool under fire as Aya is!" Yohji said as he and Ken stood in the hallway at the E/R of Tokyo general.

"Sure," Ken sighed. He ran a hand up to his bangs. He felt wore out from the experience. He watched as people busied themselves with the work. He asked Yohji about Omi. Omi was feeling less stress about the situation in front of him. He and Ken realized that the mound of cloth was indeed a girl dressed in white. She appeared to be in a state of shock. She didn't speak as she opened her eyes if only for a minute. She tried to raise her one hand to bless Ken who was bent down to see if she was O.K. or not. Omi was in the store, calling up the police to see if there was any sort of a report of a missing nun. Aya went to see if he and Yohji could help the young girl.

"She looks young!" Yohji smirked. He glanced at Ken who was people watching. "And cute!"

"Uh?" Ken asked. He was quickly brought back to earth. "For a nun…she's a really cutie!" Yohji grinned.

"You sick mutt…you would!" Ken griped. He had more respect for women then just a mere play thing. He glared at the blond.

"I don't mean that," Yohji murmured loudly, rolling his eyes. "Usually nuns are not all that cute."

"Some are."

"A-ha! You are a man after all!" Yohji said as he pointed a finger at Ken's forehead. "You just hiding it…that's all!" Then, he laughed.

"Don't remind me about your taste in women…" Ken sighed as he folded his arms over his chest, rolling his eyes at his teammate.

"Gentlemen?" a young man asked he tried to look for Ken and Yohji. He was dressed in a white lab coat and brown pants. He appeared to be extremely young to be a doctor, yet he was one.

Yohji and Ken stopped their dissuasion on women and nuns to focus their attentions toward the young doctor. Yohji asked as he tried to read the nametag on the doctor's lab coat, "Yes…Doctor Higuri?"

Glancing at the folder in his hand, Doctor Higuri asked, "Are you Ken Hidaka and Yohji Kuduo?"

The two answered in unison, "Hai!"

"You brought in a young woman?"

"Yea," Yohji said as he glanced at the doctor. "Is she o.k.?"

"She looked like she was in shock!" Ken said.

"She was," Doctor Higuri said. "She was in for a long time. She just woke upon!"

"Are you sure, she O.K."

"I believed that she was thrown out of a moving car, " Doctor Higuri said.

"What?" Yohji asked. He felt like he and the others were now walking into another trap thrown up by Schwartz.

"Yohji…that can happen," Ken said as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Yes…yet, one thing puzzles me…" Doctor Higuri sighed as he glanced at the folder.

"Yes…are you asking about her…" Yohji said.

Sister Ruth was waking up in a hospital bed. She felt like her head was going to explode. It throbbed uncontrollable as she opened her eyes. She could feel the sting of cleaner when she took a breath. Her mind wondered if she was in a clinic. The dimly light room was a somewhat clear signal that she was. There was an IV pole with a small clear bag hang to one side of her bed. The machinery was filling her ears with a slight beeping. The door halfway opened peeked through the semi-shut dividing curtains. She breathed slowly, "Mary, mother of God…what happen to your daughter?"

She was startled to hear the door creaking open. She could move out of the bed because of the life support machines. Gripping the bed, Sister Ruth gasped. "You are telling us that she had been strangled." It sounded like Yohji's voice coming from the hall.

"Yes. She had a few finger prints, they are still red," the doctor said.

Sister Ruth noticed from the tiny break in the dividing curtains. The small dark outline of a young man caught her eye. She gaped loudly, "Who's there?"

"Miss. Are you…" Ken spoke softly as he pushed the door gently. "…O.K.?"

Sister Ruth felt like she was killed and brought back to life in a heartbeat. She stared at the three young men. Ken and Yohji entered the room after the door swung slowly open. She heard her heart pounding into her ears. She wanted to scream. Yet, Sister Ruth did not want to cause a séance. The lights were flipped on. The young doctor came up to the curtains. He asked, "Would you like to see who brought you in?"

Sister Ruth nodded blankly as she glanced at the young doctor.

"Good," Doctor Higuri uttered gently. He quickly pulled back the curtains a little to let Yohji and Ken met a conscience Sister Ruth for the first time.

"Hello?" Ken said before bowing.

"Miss…" Yohji said as he glanced at Sister Ruth was still a little frightened. "Are you O.K.?" He quietly pulled out a white rose bud from his jacket pocketHe placed on the over bed table in front of Sister Ruth. He tried to calm her fears down with the use of a simple, but beautiful flower.

She wanted to talk, to see if the world was still a safe place. She said in a wavier voice, "I'm hoping to save Father Abel!" She wondered he was safe himself. She had a tiny though of him lying on the streets needing help.

Both Ken and Yohji glanced at each other as Ken asked, "Who is Father Abel?"

"The Priest who I work with, in the Church."

"Which church?" Yohji asked as he noticed the plan white rosary on her night stand.

"The one in Rome," she smiled. Sister Ruth was surprised to see someone who was interested in her faith. "Oh," Yohji said as he nodded slightly. He was a little confused in what Sister Ruth was convening to him.

"I think she means one in Rome is the Pope!" Ken said, equally baffled as well.

"Yes, are you a following in holy Father, Pope…Alessandro XVIII!" she smiled as she closed her eyes to let rest if only for a minute.

The two never knew the real pope's name. They didn't study up on the chruch's order of minsters and other lay-persons. Yohji asked, "Is that the name of the Pope?"

"Yes," Sister Ruth sighed. She opened her eyes to glance at the young men. "Are you followers."

Sister Ruth could ask a more diffucult question to the two. Ken had to go to classes in a church based school. He was a mission to protect his team from Schreient. He wanted to make sure that everyone was safe. He glanced at Yohji for his take on God. Yohji was a classic on the man of the world séance. He didn't know about God or his own personal bond that he had between the Heavenly Father and himself. He smiled as he said, "No…I am not!"

"You are not…" she sighed. She felt like she wasn't getting anywhere with the two.

"Sorry, ma'am. Er…I mean Sister!" Yohji smiled clumsly.

"That's O.K. I can understand what you are telling me!"

"We came here to see how you were!" Ken said.

"I am fine. A little weary that's all!" she smiled. She appeared to be angelic like as she sat up right in bed. Ken wanted to ask a few more questions, yet he and Yohji had to wait a little longer for Sister Ruth would open up. She smiled as she asked, "Have you seen my friend?"

"No," Yohji and Ken said as they shook their heads.

"Uh?" she gapsed. She wanted to know if Father Abel was safe. She had a slight memory of him trying to save her from a demon. Nearly crying out, she aksed, "Where is Father Abel!"

her heart started to pound. She felt her whole world crashing around her ears. She wanted to cry out as she began to think of the worst that could happen to the gentle priest. Ken who was nowe standing so close to the mere child of a nun, said, "Look, Miss!"

She sniffed as she tried to smile, "My name is Ruth!"

"Ruth?" Ken asked gently. He could see in her eyes the pain she had to put up with. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he said, "Your name is nice. Ruth, can you tell us what happen!"

she gasped she shook her head. There was a shooting pain in her head. Clutching at her hands in a tight ball of knuckes Sister ruth cried even louder. She said, "Sorry. I have only bad memories. I want to see him…" She sniffed for a second time.

Ken forced a smile as Yohji tired to comfort her. He said, "You are looking for him? We can help!"

Ken was a little shocked as he gasped, "Yohji!"

"Look…she is crying. I don't like to see tears on such a pretty face!"

Ken rolled his eyes as he sighed. He knew that yohji was a push over for any woman. He said, "If we are…then I would like to know what he looks like!"

"That's what I was going to ask. Yet, you don't give me enough time to speak!" he huffed as he folded his arms over his chest. He glared at his friend for a minute.  
Sister Ruth was watching the two bricking it out. She wondered if they were brother instead being friends. She sighed before speaking. She looked at Ken, clinging to a possible lead. She sighed, "He looks like a nice man. He rather tall and thin!"

"He wore glasses, wire rimmed and he had long white hair."

"Braided, shoulder leanght?"

"In a long pony tail. He was very soft spoken at times," Sister Ruth sighed as she tried to remember Father Abel. She had an image of him smiling. He had always the kindness of smiles to almost anyone he had met. She clutched at the bed sheet. Swallowing hard, Sister Ruth began to cry softly. "He smiled. I liked his warm, friendly smile!"

Placing her hands up to her face, Sister Ruth began to weep hard. She felt like she was getting nowhere, fast with the two nice men. At first she believed they were police officers. Yet, with even the small hint of memory, Sister Ruth was indeed lost. "I'm sorry…that's all I can remember," she sighed as she sobbed.

Yohji was going to ease Sister Ruth's fears as he placed his hand on her other shoulder. He said giving a slight squeeze, "It's O.K. We said we were going to find him and you can get some rest!"

Sister ruth was growing sleepy. The pain killers she was given was starting to drag her into the world of sleep ever so gently. Ken excaused himself as Yohji softly pushed Sister Ruth back to the bed. Pulling the sheets over her thin shoulders, yohji said, "And we will find him!"

Sister Rosette hated to wake up. She wanted to sleep all day. She loved to slack off if she could. The world would be prefect for nothing to do if the world wasn't full of demons and devils. Maybe one could be exclused. Her life long buddy, Chronos. He was not a bad guy when he had his powers under control. He was quiet and shy when acted almost human.

Then, something brush past Sister Rosette's cheek.

"Why me?" she half thought in a semi awaken state. She believed it was one of the other nun's playing a prank on her.

It brushed past her other cheek again. It felt soft and silkly.

"I have to wake up to see who trying to pull my chain!" she thought.

It brushed past her chin. "That was the last straw!" she huffed in her mind. She was growing annoyed with every past brush stroke. She was growing annoyed with every past brush stroke. She opened her eyes very slowly. Then, the voice nearly caused Sister Rosette to wince and clap her hands over her ears. "She's awake!"

"Oh good grief," Sister Rosette thought. "What in the name of the saints was that sound!"

on opening her eyes, Sister Rosette nearly had a heart attack. For staring back at her was a young girl with blue hair and blue-blackish eyes. She pressed herself hard against the pillow out of fear. She was not happy at the person staring at her. Her vioce quavered as she asked, "Who are you?"  
her heart was going ten million miles a minute.

The young girl giggled as she threw her hands into the air before clasping them. "Tot!" she squealed.

"Tot?" Sister Rosette gapsed, bug eyes.

"Yea!" Tot cheered as she leapt from the spot she was standing which was next to the bed where Sister Rosette was sleeping at.

At first Sister Rosette whole hearted thought she was in an instution for the metally ill. She had a problem with demons. They were trying to kill of Chronos left and right of them as they busied themselves with the normal day to day life. She thought to herself, "This is a strange hospital!"

She noticed Tot skipping around the bed as little girl would skip. Then, Tot said, "You like Tot?"

There was only one way for Sister Rosette to take, go along with Tot. she smiled slightly at the young woman. "Yes. I do like you," she nodded.

"Tot!" Tot threw her arms into the air.

"Tot!" Sister Rosette uttered loudly as her heart slowed back to the normal pace.

"Tot…What in the name of the devil are you doing!" another voice asked. It sounded female and a little ticked off.

Tot glanced around to see Neu standing the doorway. She was watching as Tot tried her best to entertain Sister Rosette. "I was talking to the lady!"

"Great. Someone who is going to save!" Sister Rosette thought. Her heart was now calm and she was starting to feel a little more like herself.

Neu entered the room. She noticed the young nun laying on the bed. She was dressed in a white pants, yellow shirt and white lab coat. She asked, "Are you O.K. Miss?"

"I'm not sure. I was surprised to see her!" Sister Rosette sighed, letting out a wave of relief.

"She likes Tot!" Tot chimmed in with a grin. Then, she took off in a shot towards the door. There was no point in stopping the young girl. With a flick of the wrist the door was opened and Tot bolted out of the room.  
Sister Rossette sighed after watching the retreating Tot. Neu was wondering what was up with Tot. she wasn't suppose to be in the same room as Sister Rosette. Neu glanced at the nun and sighed, "Sorry. She is very curious and much like a child!"

"That's O.K." Sister Rosette said. She sat up in bed. Glancing around at the room, she asked, "Where am I at, ma'am?"

"You were brought to here, to the Takaoris estate!" Neu sighed. She did have her fears that Sister Rosette was the real thing. She never went to church, never believed in God.

"Oh," Sister Rosette said. She wondered if she was taken to a secret home in case demons were hunting her and Chronos down. "Thank you," she nodded.

"Not a problem, miss!"

"I'm a Sister of the Order of Magdalene! Rosette Christopher is my name."

"Rosette?" Neu questioned the young nun. She had heard of the name of Rosette, yet she lived in Japan and English sounding names were a rareity.

"Yes. My mother named me."

There was a knock on the door. Neu told Rosette to stay put. It could be Hell or even Crawford from Schwartz. She walked over to the door and opened it. She was slightly surprised to see Farfarello leaning against the doorframe.

"'ullo?" Farfarello growled at her. His slightly tall frame was now filling up the doorway. He wasn't the prettiest of the lot. His one eye was all that he needed to strike fear into his victoms.

"What is it that you want from me?" Neu asked.

"I got a phone call from Eszet. They heard from some of their informates that there is a group of killers of the night. They are willing to hunt them down!"

"Do you mean Weiss?"

"No…I was having Nagi checking itno it. There are stories going about," Farfarello smiled as he glared up at her. She wasn't too happy at him just standing there, waisting space. Then, his laugh cut her to the quick, "There are vampires running around…"

he giggled before saying, "Come on…count dracula."

She had to stop and think for a minute. Farfarello did have a mind and used it on the rarest of rare times. "You have no idea that you are smart. Vampires are on the loose," Neu said. Then, she tossed her hands into the air. "You are just as bad as Tot believing in her Rabbi-chan."

"do you ever mix me up with that bubble head!" he hissed. His eye narrowed into a stare.

"Quit waisting my time. You have a real story behind the reason why you are here!"

"Don't you even think about doing it again, that is one strike against you!" he warned her. He didn't like anyone. He had a hard time liking himself. It was his nature to hate.

Neu's nerve was wearing thin. She wasn't going to stand and let Farfarello bully her around. She said, "O.K. Now."

Farfarello grabbed at a loose arm. He pulled it down with a dangerous yank. He was going to prove a point with her. She let out a yelp before using her free hand to push him backwards. She was going to slam the information out of him one way or another. "Now tell me what is on your mind," she hissed.

He was dead to pain. He shrugged it off with a blank stare. "Oh, nothing. I do want to ask about that girl you are trying to keep an eye on," he said.

"You are so mindless, it's scary!" she huffed as she tried to struggle.

"You want to me to break your bleeding arm?"

"Farfarello?" a sukly voice asked. "Please don't hurt her."

The two looked up to see Brad walking up the hall. He was going about his own business when he spotted Farfarello checking up on Neu. He knew Farfarello didn't want to lose time on trying to find where Weiss was. He had a score to settle with Ken. In a past mission Ken was too fast on his feet for Farfarello to catch up. There was a young child who was on the edge of being kidnapped by Scharwtz. He was keeping an eye on the young child at school and at a local gym where the young child took swimming lessons. Farfarello was told by Brad to kidnap the young child and hold him for ramson. He was told by Hell to make a grab for the kid. There was also an expariment on the child if the child got out of hand. Some how Weiss was ready for them. The word had gotten to Weiss when the kidnapping was going to take place. They fought for the child until Scharwtz gave up.

"O.K." Farfarello sulked. He wasn't happy as he released Neu's arm. He loved to watch people squirm when they being tormmented by him.

"You idot. I hope I don't see you much!"

"You have no idea on how to use tact," brad scolded.

Farfarello growled before telling Bard about the phone call from Eszet. Brad was not all that surprised to hear from the big bosses about the disturbing news. Brad asked, "Vampires are not all rare creatures!"

"Are you pulling my leg," Farfarello growled.

"They are many ubran tales speaking of such beasts of the night!"

Then, as if the sound of Rosette's voice gently cut through the heat of darkness. "I have dealt with them in the past!"

"What?" Brad asked. He could see in his mind's eye a young girl dressed in a nun's habit.

"I'm sorry!" Sister Rosette said in a soft tone. "I have no idea who is this room with me! Please come in!"

Neu moved away from the door to let Brad pass. Farfarello had enough of people and turned to walk away from the doorway. Brad walked up close to the bed. Rosette was still dressed her plain blue habit. Her whimple was off of her head. The light from the ceiling was casting a heavenly glow around her head. She appeared to be more of an angel as the light reflected on her golden blond hair. "What is your name, sister?" he asked in a voice which sounded soothing. He rarely used that voice. He wanted not to scare her by using any other tone.

(* sorry about the last two days. i was stuck in the snow that hit ohio. thanks julia)

"My name is Rosette Christopher. I belong to the Order of Magdalene!" she sighed. She slwoly raised her arms over her head. Her body wasn't use to such a soft bed.

"Order of Magdalene?" Brad asked. He was puzzled at the answer he was given by her. He had heard in the quietest of whispers of the order. He wasn't smiling yet; he didn't want to leer either.

Sister rosette was horrified to hear the statement coming from Brad's mouth. Was this place set up by the Order to tear Sister Rosette away from Chronos? She didn't want to driven away from Chronos. There was no getting around the idea of breaking the pact that the two made when she was just a child.

"What is wrong with you?" Brad asked as he noticing Sister Rosette's face blanch.

"I feel a little sick. I haven't eaten or slept in days. I feel like you are trying to wear me and my friend down," she gasped.

"Oh, this is good!" a voice spoke in Brad's mind.

Brad blinked a little as he felt Shuldig's present in his mind. "Hush!" Brad thought.

"Are you sure? We have the creature that was with the good little Nun secured," Shuldig spoke in a telepathic voice.

"You monster…"

"No…"

Sister Rosette wondered if Brad was thinking for a minute. She didn't speak as she waited.

"Listen. Let me get done…then, I'll see Masafumi!" Brad thought.

"Good, Crawford. I'll see you…monster."

"No, Farfarello is a monster beside the one we have locked up! I'm just a humble Oracle!"

"What happened?" Sister Rosette asked as she noticed Brad staring at her.  
"Nothing, Sister. Yet, I do have something to show you, when you are in the mood to get up!" He nodded slowly. He didn't want to play with the good nun's health. Instead, he teased her a little just to make sure that she was able to be a mere puppet to Masafumi!

Chronos felt like he was floating in the sky. It appeared to a warm day with blue heaven with large white fluffy clouds. He glanced down to see he was really flying. At first he was plain scared to see the ground many miles below him. Gasping, Chronos felt his heart pounding in his ears. "My God!" he thought. "Where in the heck am I?"

He tried to move or float down to back to earth. He didn't like being up in the air. He had no control over his flying in the clouds. He struggled as he made a feeble attempt of trying to reach the land. He worried if he was going to be hurt or not when he did land. He remained in the air as his arms and legs moved. He thought, "This is getting me no where. I wondered if I am awake!"

He had heard about people flying in the sky as they dreamed. When Chronos was in his full demon form, he could fly. He had a pair of bat like wings as he flew. Yet, he didn't go around in his full demon form everyday. Surely, Chronos could drain the life away from Rosette if he went to his full form and stayed.

"There is more to your power!" a voice rang in Chronos's mind.

He glanced around to see no one talking to him. He couldn't make out if the voice was male or female. He believed he was dreaming. He had to wake up soon. Then, he said, "If I do wake up, I have Sister Rosette to deal with."

He smiled as he thought of her. He didn't mind her nagging as he sometimes goofed off. He had instant feeling of loss. He knew that she was somewhere near by if he did wake up. He was terrible wrong.

Suddenly, a jolt of high-end electricity torn through his body causing him the near loss of his mind from the blast. He wanted to scream from the pain. He couldn't see for a minute. Everything blurred in to a white vale. He said, "What?"

His heart bounced in his chest. The pain was growing in his head. He yeaned to cry out for release.

"You want to bend him to our will?" another voice asked in Chronos's mind.

"Not yet. He has a bond with another being. We have to break it if we need to go down that route," the first voice said.

Now Chronos was in enraged as he violently shook his head to try to stop the pain. He wanted to see Sister Rosette. He feared for her life. He forced his eyes to open. He roared almost like a tiger in cage from the pain he was now expiring.

"Wait…" the second vice called out. "He is opening his eyes."

"Are you sure?" the first voice questioned the second.

"Funny…what kind of a young boy has pointy ears?"

"A freak!"

That was a low blow to Chronos's ego. He didn't like to be called a freak. He was a full-bloodied demon. He knew everyday that he was above ground and under the contract with Rosette. He growled, "I am not a freak! I was not in the cirrus with all so called freaks."

"He's waking up!" the second voice said.

Two voices chattered more and more as he slowly pulled himself away from his dream. Chronos wasn't happy with voices. He wanted to know who or what were making him so angry. He didn't care if they were female or male.

"His heart rate is normal!" the first voice said. "That's good. I don't want a full blood dying on me!" a third voice said. This time the voice sounded so cold that it brought Chronos chills.

Chronos felt the pain slowly ebbing away. He groaned a little as he opened his eyes to see himself staring back at three people in a glass fronted tube. He was in a large tube of sorts, surrounded by water. He was scared to see them staring back at him. He wasn't a freak of nature. He was treated by Order like a human. He was treated by Sister rosette as a friend and a member of the team to drive the devils back into Hell. He felt a cold blast of air hitting his mouth and chin. He blinked weary, trying to figure out why his eyes were so blurry.

"He is a little thin…don't you agree?" the first voice sighed.

Chronos tried to place voices to faces. He wondered if he would have the strength to see again. He wanted to cry from the blurred vision that he was facing right now. He knew evil was up as he tried to think of breaking out of the tube.

"He does have the most beautiful face!" the third voice said.

"Yet, he is just as weak as a kitten. Ha…some demon," the second voice chided.

"Weak!" Chronos thought as he tired to lift up one of his hand to claw at the tube.

He experienced pain like tiny needles tearing away at him. "What the…" he gasped in his mind.  
"It looks like he trying to say something!" the first voice said.

"Are you able to make out what he wants or saying?" the third voice said.

"Baka! I don't speak demon!" the second voice snapped back. "Funny... I thought you did!" the first voice chided at the other two.

"Rosette…where are you?" Chronos thought. He felt the water in the tube hitting his face. He wanted to be free from the nightmare he was currently in at the time. There was no way of escape for him.

Father Abel was now walking around in the inside gardens that Kakuzi planted in the atrium of his layer. It was very peaceful like home back in Rome. He thought if he studied the plants most of his memories would come back. He had still fuzzy spots from the night he, his brother Cain and Cain's new master, Angus had a telemetric fight.

There was nothing back but, bright flowers staring back at him. He knew that there was something calling him to find Sister Ruth. He prayed to God that she was safe and sound. He heard two voices coming from the hallway near the gardens. One sounded like Ban and the other was younger and female.

"There is no point in bothering me Natsumi!" Ban sighed. He and his friend, Natsumi were standing at the entranceway.

Father Abel glanced up at the two. He smiled when he walked over to where the two were standing. He said, "Ah, Mister Mido…you have brought a friend."

Still a little weary of having a priest so close by as he recovered in Kakuzi's layer, Ban grimmest when he said, "Yes. She's a friend from work!"

"Your name is Natsumi?" Father Abel asked, glancing at the young girl who was just still in high school.

"Yes, sir," Natsumi bowed slightly a little taken aback with Father Abel's sharp hearing. Father Abel smiled at the young girl. Ban knew behind that smile Father Abel was worried. He asked, "What about Sister Ruth?"

"I have to find her. I have feeling she's in danger. Yet, someone…I hope is protecting her!"

"Was she in danger?" Ban asked as he glanced at Father Abel's eyes.

Father Abel felt a pain in his head, a dull almost blinding pain. He remembered the memory of the night with clarity it was like he hadn't left the inn. He didn't want the monsters of the night controlling the human world. He had seen what the vampires could do. He thought of helping his memory by getting out and start on a search for Ruth. He rubbed his forehead gently. There was a scent of roses which h came to only Father Abel. He remembered the myth. The scent of roses meant death. Could this be a permeation of Sister Ruth's death at the hands of a demon like Cain? A cold chill ran Abel's spine. He shivered slightly as he said, "Let me think for minute. I have got to find Sister Ruth."

"Are you sure? You still look a little white!" Ban said.

"Yes. I have been pale since I was a child. Gomen!" Father Abel nodded. He stood up from where he was sitting at. There was a light that cast down from a small window. It was in the shape of a cross. He said, "See…there is a sign from God!"

"What?" Ban said. He and Natsumi watched as light from the cross-turned from plain white to rose red. Another power was casting a curse on Ban. He could feel a power of evil nipping at his heels. Then, he and Father Abel were jolted into stunned stare at poor Natsumi as she let out a scream. She was terrified. "Natsumi?" Ban gasped. He quickly turned to see her eyes. The force behind the red light hunted them.

"My dear…you see something?" Father Abel asked at the horrified Natsumi.

She nodded after she got a breath into her lungs. "Yes."

Ban made a grab at her. Holding her close, Ban said, "Everything will be all right!"

"There is a devil around here!" she sniffed.

Then, a bottle of water picked up by unseen force and hurried across the room. The bottle exploded against the wall with unthinkable fire. It was like magic when the water turned into steam. The smashed bottle was now lay on the floor after a quick decent. The bottle was now a large lump of wet plastic. Ban glanced down at her before asking Natsumi, "Tell me what you had just seen!"

Natsumi gasped as she took her time when she was trying to think clearly. Then, she spoke up as she stared into Ban's eyes. "Something that had a human face and large white fangs!"

"Like a werewolf?" Ban asked.

She shook her head. This was no normal creature that was seen on countless times in the media. Demons and devils could take forms of humans to lull humans into a sense of false security. There was some comfort if the right person was used to cast out demons. Yet, Ban and Father Abel was not in that niche.

"Are you saying that?" Father Abel said as he placed a hand under his chin.

"Yes. I feel so cold?" Natsumi breathed loudly, feeling her heart pounding in her chest.

"Has it left?" Ban asked Natsumi.

Father Abel had his share of demons. He remembered seeing them in a semi-human form. He stood up on his weakened feet. As he wobbled a little Father Abel said, "They will even mask their scent. I was the only one to smell the scent of roses. There are very clever in hiding their true form!"

"Are you pulling my leg?" Ban asked as he glanced up at Father Abel.

"Yes. I do work for the Vatican. Trust me, my son…there is more to this meets the eye!" Father Abel said in a grim tone of voice.

With much coaxing from his part, Father Abel was capably of walking out of Kakuzi's layer. He was dressed in a normal early 21st century street clothes. He felt a little uncomfortable about just borrowing some else's clothes. He borrowed some jeans and a button down shirt off of Ginji who was about the same size. He told Ban and Ginji that he was grateful for Kakuzi letting him stay for a little while.

He and Ginji walked around the area where the Honky-Tonk was. Ban was on another case. There was two or three church article that was stolen by some one who loved to sell church stuff on the black market. He had seen people sell their own souls to the devil for money.

Ginji asked Father Abel entered the Honky-Tonk to the noise of the coffee machine being cleaned out by Paul. Paul had the parts of the coffee machine on a little workstation. He said, "What do you want?"

"Nothing," Ginji shrugged. Then, he glanced at Father Abel.

"Hello?" Father Abel said in his quiet tone of voice.

Paul glanced up from his work. He noticed Ginji standing at the bar. Then, his eyes traveled down to the end of the bar. He asked, "Who are you?"

Ginji wanted to say something to effect of Father Abel was just a friend on a visit.

Yet, Father Abel beat him to the punch, "Am I Father Abel Nightroad of the holy Vatican church of Rome!"

Then, he nodded slightly.

Paul was a little surprised as he had his hands in midair with a part from the coffee maker in one hand and a tiny brush in the other. Slowly he nodded back and said, "A priest?"

"You can say that!" Father Abel smiled.

Ginji was thinking on his feet. He said as he noticed Paul's eyes were now resting back on him. He grinned stupidly, waving his hands in front of him, "Yea, I ran into him near Ginza and he wanted to know where was a good place to have a drink!"

"A drink?" Paul groaned slightly.

"Yes…I do have the mere hot toddy once in a while!" Father Abel nodded. He was always allowed himself a little bit of a nip of hot rum.

"Hot toddy?" Paul asked, trying to rack his mind to the fixings of a hot toddy. He remembered a fragment of the fixings for a hot toddy. He knew one person or another had ordered at wintertime. Yet, this was mid-summer and no one drank a hot toddy.

"A what?" Ginji asked, as he turned a little confused with the good father's drinking habits.

Father Abel had to laugh. He was thought that Ginji was more innocent that he was. He wondered how old Ginji was really. "Yes, my dear boy. It's hot rum mixed with spices and tea."

Ginji tried to image the taste of such a concoction. He winced, "Are you sure you can drink it?"

"Yes, I will not tell a lie about the home made hot toddies that I had in the Ukraine!" Father Abel sighed.

(* Note I do like watching it's a wonderful life, a flick with the late jimmy steward and the angel did order a hot toddy at the local bar, check out the film when you can rent it! That's why I want to put Father Abel in the same mood, as the angel in it's a wonderful life)

"Yea," Paul nodded slightly. He had to go back to his work if he wanted to get done before the dinner rush!

The door opened and entered the buxom beauty named Heaven. She was dressed in a very skintight lacy gothic white dress that nearly fell to her calves. She was smiled as she walked up to Ginji. She said, "Hey, Ginji…how's Ban?"

Ginji turned to face the woman of unequalled curves. He smiled slightly red in the face, "H-he's fine!"

She nodded with approval, "good."

Then, she noticed Father Abel staring at her with a little bit of disbelief.

"Howdy, Heaven!" Paul said as he glanced at the part. He made a careful aim into the top with the brush.

"There are two missing items missing from the historical district of Aoyama!" she sighed as she still glanced at Ginji. She heard about now grave robbing in certain area of Tokyo's north suburbs. She had to make a point to tell Ban and Ginji about the strange happening.

"Whoa…you really know how to cut to the chase, Heaven. You are sure about missing stuff from Aoyama?" Ginji asked with his face slightly agape.

"Yea," she sighed, placing a hand up to her chin. "I believed like other propel that it was just kids playing stupid crap. Yea, how many juves would haul off a statue of three angels made out of solid marble."

Father Abel was still shocked. He spoke up a little weakly, "Ma'am are you not pulling his leg?"

"Oh?" Heaven said, she gave a full-eyed view of Father Abel. She smiled slightly, "And you are who?"

"Father Abel Nightroad. I work for the Vatican, Miss…" he smiled a little bashful.

"Heaven," she smiled.

Father Abel had to control his feelings of boyish innocence. He had seen very sexy women before, yet he never had glimpse of a staring desire. He swallowed hard and repeated, "Heaven?"

"Yes," she began to say.

Then, he blushed hard.

"Well, Heaven… you have the address of that Church?" Ginji interpreted the two.

"Yes…I have to call and make an appointment you and Ban. You just can't walk in and have a talk with the local pastor!" Heaven said with a small smile. She had a feeling that Ban and Ginji were walking into a trap.

Father Abel noticed the look in Heaven's eyes. There was something more to the story. Was Heaven holding back? He didn't speak for his mind was now racing with a possible idea of vampires using holy items to control the innocence.

"Hunters of the night…" Persia's voice echoed in the basement of the flower shop where Weiss had its headquarters. A large screen TV flashed slightly as a picture of two bodies laying on the pavement near a popular teen nightclub appeared. "This grizzly since happened at the Black Sun club near Ginza."

All four members of Weiss sat at different area of the basement. Aya was sitting on a chair near the staircase. Both Yohji and Ken sat on a large grey sofa in the middle of the room. While Omi took his spot near the computer, he was sitting on the rollaway chair. They watched another picture came in to view. It was involving two missing teen from a school. Persia's figure reappeared on the screen as he said, "The first two teens were murdered in the parking lot of the night. One thing that stands out in the first case, the teens had their necks ripped out from their bodies."

Yohji held his breath when he heard the news. Although having a strong stomach, Ken winced at the pictures. Aya's anger was growing. He had heard about cults running around, using young people as fresh victims for their bloodied sacrifices. The only one who sat there in a cold stare was Omi. He was trying to get a grip on the case. Yet, with every word, which was spoken about murder, Omi tried to run into a safe haven in his mind. It was like he was child again during his kidnapping hell.

"What is it?" Yohji said. He turned to see Omi huddled into a ball against the chair's back. He could see the fear in Omi's eyes.

"Nothing," Omi murmured loudly. He felt the cold hands of the kidnappers still reaching up to grab him. He was having a waking dream unfolding in front of him. "I just feel a little sick…that's all!" he gasped.

"Don't get too sick!" Aya said. He didn't brother to look at Omi. He could feel another evil lurking in the shadows as well. He had been feeling it for sometime since Sister Ruth has showed up front of the store.

"Yes sir!" Omi nodded. "You just need some time to gather your information, soon!" Persia instructed. "So, be careful. There are more than just normal thugs running around lose!"

Yohji and Ken both perked their ears in attention. They needed to be on their toes if they were going out on these strange and deadly cases. Then, the TV went dead. It meant the message from Kritker was over. An overhead light blinked on. The swirl of emotions was palpable to anyone who stumbled into the basement. Yohji raised both hands up to his face. Covering his face for a minute, he let out a soft moan of defeat before they got started. He and the others did have their share of bloody and evil cases, yet this one was too much on the edge even for Yohji. Aya turned to see Yohji drop his hands down to his sides. The red head barked coolly, "What in the Hell are you complaining about this time!"

"This whole case…it's truly wacko!" Yohji groaned as he turned his head to glare at Aya.

"Yea…there is more to life than just girls and being a player!" Aya barked back. He raised his fists slinky. He knew how to stop this was to get to the basic root of the problem. Yet, this was different from all the rest of the cases Weiss had been on. "Look there is people getting murdered in the grizzly of ways."

"Yea…I know," Yohji huffed as his head turned back. Blond curls fell back into shape after the minute of being smashed against the sofa.

Ken had some sort of an idea. He had been hearing all the rumors of almost Anne Rice quality stories. He had never he was going to be working on one. He said in a resolute tone of voice, "I'm up for the challenge!"

"Yea. Then, you do it with A-chan!" Yohji huffed as he got off the sofa. He felt like he was being pushed into a case that wasn't to his liking.

"Are you sure…Yo-ten?" Ken asked. He knew that Yohji could be blowing smoke to put a halt before anything else better came along.

"No, I feel a little undecided. That's all!" he sighed. Then, he glanced at Omi. There was fear in Omi's eyes. He walked over to where Omi was. He bent down to get a look at the young computer whiz. "Omi?" he asked gently.

"What, Yo-ten?" he sobbed gently. He swallowed hard to relieve some of the built up pressure he was experiencing.

"You feel O.K.?"

"I wish. Yet, I have a feeling that this case is all evil. We have to be on our toes!" Omi sighed.

Both Aya and Yohji glanced at Omi before looking at each other. Aya said, "Omi…you can rest assure that we will!"

Later on the evening, Omi was sleeping in his room with the light from his laptop glowing. It seemed like he was closing his shell to the days of being a child. He was nearly in his twenties and he had seen the world in all of horrible beautiful. Ken was a sleep on the sofa. He had been listening to the radio before falling asleep. He was going to be Omi's guardian angel with this mission. Aya and Yohji were standing on the roof, watching the moon. Aya was very quietly mulling things over in his head.

Yohji was having his last smoke of the day. He was also deep in thought. He noticed Aya's demeanor being put to the test as he try to worm his way out of the mission. He didn't want to make anyone mad. Yet, he didn't feel he was up to it. Time and time again, he and the others were pushed to the test with every mission they were on. There was a different taste on this one he couldn't put his finger on. He felt like this was not in their league. This mission dealt with things he never face in his life. He was not a ghost buster or a medium. He was a killer of evil. He turned to speak when he noticed Aya's face. He asked, "What wrong, A-chan?"

"Nothing!" Aya sighed. then, he bent his head for a minute to glance down on the streets in front of the flower shop.

"You look like you need a drink or night out!" Yohji smirked.

"Yea…right," Aya snapped. Then, he zinged his friend as the words came out, "What a switch blade you are!"

"What do you mean?" Yohji snapped as he glared at Aya. He knew that Aya was just pulling at his chain. Or was he?

"You don't feel like working, yet you are inviting me to go out and have a good time…what's up with that?"

Yohji noticed a smirk was trying to pass on the cold-eyed face of Aya. "Nothing, man…. nothing!"

"You're playing sick?" "No," Yohji said as he fished out a smoke from his pants pocket. Then, he sighed, "You think for a minute that I play truant."

His one eyebrow was raised. There was a small rift between the two. The two acted as if nothing could be more important the Weiss and Weiss stood for. Yet, the rift was made from all the standards, which Yohji, Aya, Ken and Omi had brought with them to the table when Weiss was formed.

"Yes. There were missions," Aya said. Then, he turned to face the to doorway leading to the stairs. "I had skipped out on!"

Aya sounded like he was confessing to Yohji some dirty little secret that he had kept from the rest Weiss since he came to work with Persia. Surprised, Yohji stared at Aya. He had to think when did Aya skipped out on a mission. He quickly racked his mind to the days Aya never showed up on a mission. "Are you joking?" Yohji gaped. His hands nearly flew up to his hair. Letting them fall, Yohji said, "When was this? You always try to do your best, even if things looked bleak. The only thing that you would let stand in your way is your little sister, Aya!"

"When I was in the Crashers. It was so long ago. I really had forgotten. I was in love with someone. We promised ourselves with youth!" Aya sighed. He had a tiny smile crossed his lips. He thought of his first love Yuushi from the days of being with the Crashers.

They had shared many things in secret. Aya had his first kiss from Yuushi and their first time of being with a group of unknown killers of demons. It was a love, which was in plain sight, yet it was still under cover of the rest. Aya placed a hand up to the underside of his other arm. There was a slight twinge when he felt the flesh. That was a time when he was still young and foolish to pull wild stunts. "I got in a fight with Yuushi."

"A guy?" Yohji smirked again"What?"

"You never had one ounce of feeling on your face."

"Yea…I have to. Beside I was so young," Aya, breathed coldly. He felt his past seeping in. "I was in love. You heard the saying. 'Your love in the hardest to forget!"

"You have no idea!"

Aya gave his famous death glare to Yohji and said, "You too."

"Yea, right!"

"Listen. A woman is so different. Why put yourself at so much problems throwing yourself at every woman who passes past you!"

Yohji was pulling at Aya's chain with the defenses of a pro.

Then, he knew that teasing Aya was just his way of making Aya a little more real. Aya on the other hand, had a very difficult time with people. He had shut out the world ever since his sister was nearly killed after taking her to a festive. "O.K. I'm bad," Yohji said as he placed a hand up his chest.

"Yea," Aya glared.

Then, Yohji pulled a practical joke on Aya. He wanted to see what Aya would to him. He came up to Aya. On bending down to get a better look on Aya's face,

Yohji said, "Nice eyes. Very sexy!"

"Idiot!" Aya hissed.

The phone rang down stairs. Ken said as he glanced up stairs from the second floor landing, "Phone!"

"Yea!" Aya said without missing a beat.

Yohji patted his shirt pocket for a smoke. He watched as Aya walked over to see what Ken wanted. Ken had been the second floor flat after the meeting with Persia. He was making supper for four of them. They needed to get their minds sharp. A meal with normal conversation could keep their mind focused. "What is the phone call about?" Aya asked.

"It's from the hospital!" Ken said as he stood in the stairwell.

Quickly Aya's thoughts turned to his little sister, Aya. He had taken her name after she was nearly killed. He breathed slowly trying to see if he could stay calm. He said, "Is about my sister?"

"No."

Aya breathed a sigh of relief. He heard the news about Sister Ruth, the woman who was found by Omi and Ken about week ago. He wondered why the hospital was calling them. Ken said, "She will be getting out soon!"

Aya had always a hard time to make quick, but effective decisions. He glanced back at Yohji. Yohji was now placing a cig on his lips. He asked if Yohji was going to smoke. Yohji told him, "Just for a minute or two. I'll be in after!"

"O.K. then, we talk to Manx about Sister Ruth. It's not right for us to be watching a run anyway. She should be at the police with her problems!"

Aya was going to leave it up to Manx. He was Weiss, not a person who could handle a run away case.

Sister Rosette was now trying to get some sort of information about Chronos. This was her first time in a while since she and her demon friend were split up. She worried about him. She felt a little weak because he was gone. Without him, her life was being drained very slowly. She sat on a chair in the same room that she woke up. She was listening to the radio. The news was not all that pleasant. Lighting storms, people were very easily being picked off by unseen forces made the bold nun extremely fearful. There was a knock on the door. Rosette said, "It's open. Come on in!"

A young man with a brown hair, cut in a pageboy style entered the room. He bowed slightly and said, "Hello, sister!"

Sister Rosette noticed how young this man was really. She wondered in her mind, "This kid is not much older than me!"

The young man walked over with a graceful step as he glanced at Sister Rosette's odd necklace. His eyes traveled to a chair standing next to her bedside. He said, "I am Nagi Naoe!"

Then, he bowed once again.

"O.K. " she thought. "He's awful politely. Why is he here in the first place?"

"Are you feeling better?" he asked with a soft voice that he used to ease his victim's fears.

"Yes…I have been feeling peachy for a little while. I was hoping to see my friend and find out about a Father Yamada," she smiled a little.

The name didn't sound like something that Nagi was familiar with. He wondered more about Sister Rosette. He tried to put together a question, which suited the situation at hand. He asked, "Are you here on business with the Church?"

"Yes. I have been with my friend. We work for the Order of Magdalene."

"Oh?" Nagi said with a raised eyebrow. He never heard of the order. There was so little of the real world that Nagi knew about, it was frighten true. He had been taken into Schwartz as a mere boy off the streets. He learned as quickly as he could what the dark world of the underground needed him to do. He was a gifted telekinetic genius. "I'm very sorry. I don't get out and see world. I have always worked for Schwartz since I was a child."

"Poor kid!" Sister Rosette thought. Then, she said with a small smile, "That's fine. I'm glad to met you, Nagi!" She tried to cheer up the lonely boy with her easygoing attitude. "I was hoping to see my friend!"

"O.K. I want to ask a few questions myself. You are a nun?"

"That's a silly question. Of course I am a nun," she giggled. "I took the name of Ruth as extra name when I was confirmed."

"Gomen!" Nagi nodded slowly. He hoped to dig a little deeper if only about five minutes. He had some idea that she was more than he bargained for. He asked very bluntly, "What is your friend's name?"

"Chronos," Sister Rosette said as she cast her eyes down on the floor. She felt like she was getting nowhere with Nagi. She had to find Chronos before she grew weaker. "I can tell you what he looks like!"

"Oh?" Nagi said. He felt like he had just stumbled across a gold mine. He didn't smile as he asked, "What does he look like!"

Sister Rosette smiled when she said, "He's got black hair. It's kind of long in the black. He has it braided." It suddenly came out of nowhere. Pain like Sister Rosette has never felt in her life. She could feel it coming from her heart. It pounded hard as if it was going to explode. She placed her hand up to her chest. Nagi noticed Sister Rosette's face. He didn't make any gesture to help Sister Rosette with the pain. He remained unkind in his questioning, "What's wrong?"

As quickly as it came, the pain went away. Sister Rosette let out a loud gasp. She rolled her hand, pressing her fingers against her chest. It was a few minutes before everything returned to normal. Swallowing hard, Sister Rosette said, "It's nothing…really!"

She forced a smile on her lips. There was nothing to get too alarmed about. Although, Nagi believed he felt another presences in the room. It was unseen, yet he had experienced a hand reaching over to where Sister Rosette was. He thought, "Shuldig?"

"What, little boy!" a voice hissed in Nagi's mind.

"Get out. I don't need you here!" Nagi thought. He felt Shuldig's present growing stronger.

"You are no fun!" Shuldig's voice purred darkly.

Then, if by a greater evil, a dark beast image broke through Naig's mind's eye. He felt icy chills ripping him apart with a hurried furry. The beast appeared to a black demon with long protruding fangs from its mouth. Nagi instantly sat up right in the chair. He gasped before seeing the image darting up to in almost leaping closeness. Sister Rosette noticed Nagi's eyes. The color was being quickly replaced by a blackness of the pupils. On wondering, Sister Rosette said, "Nagi!"

Shuldig was standing outside of the room in the hallway during all this time. He could see the beast as well. He was very strong on building up a wall to protect himself from the beast. Yet, he could feel fear sweating out of Nagi's body. Shuldig was standing outside of the room in the hallway during all this time. He could see the beast as well. He was very strong on building up a wall to protect himself from the beast. Yet, he could feel fear sweating out of Nagi's body. The demon did feel Shuldig's presence in the hallway. It turned around as quickly as it came in. It sought after a chink in Shuldig's armor to wriggle through.

Sensing a black force hurrying towards him, Shuldig shut himself in an airtight shell. He felt icy claws trying to stab at his body. In a last ditch effort; he turned at the unseen beast by giving in an unearthly stare that he used since boyhood. It was felt it's own fear being thrown back in its face. The iciness was thrown back as well in an intendancy shoving movement to make the demon crawl into a hole and never come out. It was a net of pain, which came after it as it stopped in mid air. It could still see Shuldig in a hazy fog of cold. He spoke to it in a hissing growl, "Get back!"

The demon remained motionless. It was now cowering in terror as Shuldig barked out, "Get back!"

As quickly as it surfaced, the demon vanished.

Nagi stood up to stare at the retreating figure. He didn't hear the world around him. He gasped before falling to the floor. Sister Rosette was stunned to see him passing out on her. She stood up. On darting over to see if she could help bring Nagi around, Sister Rosette heard a noise. It brought a cold chill to her body. It sounded like a terrorized soul being ripped apart its body. Shildug felt cold, yet he was able to keep his mind focused. He realized that someone else was in a great deal of pain. He closed his eyes to feel who was in the pain. He felt a coldness coming from sister Rosette's room. On hearing the door opening, he stared at the young nun. He asked, "What's wrong Sister?"  
Keeping calm, Sister Rosette said as she entered the hall, "I need help."

"Was there someone in the room with you?" he asked. He could sense that Nagi was unconscious.

"Yes. There is a young man!"

"In the room with you?"

"Yea. I think he passed out on the floor. I'm not sure," Sister Rosette said as she turned quickly to see if Nagi was still in the room. She didn't like it when people played tricks on her. She maybe was a nun certainly not a child. She had dealt with creatures that had more power than just a normal human could own.

Shuldig brushed past Sister Rosette on entering the room. He glanced around the room to find Nagi. He found the young man huddled on the floor with his one arm over his head. He bent down to check Nagi's vitals. Nagi appeared to be so peaceful it was terrified Shuldig in thinking that Nagi was slipping away from the world of the living. He blinked to make a connection to Nagi's inner mind. "Nagi?" he thought.

There was no response. He tired again. "Nagi?" he thought.

Faintly in Nagi's mind, he thought, "Shuldig?"

"Hai. I'm here. What happened?"

Nagi opened his eyes a little and mouthed, "Pain."

Then, he fell back into his unconscious state. Shuldig was forced into scooping Nagi into his arms. Carrying the sleeping Nagi out of the room, Shuldig said to Sister Rosette, "He will be fine. I have a friend who will take of him."

"Are you sure?" Sister Rosette asked. She noticed Nagi's face. There were no marks of physical violence.

"Yes. He's a great doctor. I'll be in touch with you, later. Now, I have to take Nagi to see the doctor!"

Shuldig carried Nagi down the hall. He knew that something was wrong with Nagi. The feeling of having a soul nearly ripped apart from someone's body was extremely freighting. Shuldig hoped that Nagi was able to fight off the pain and the fear that was starting to build up.

Nagi was sleeping as Masafumi was looking over any possible damages to Nagi's body from the attack. He, Nagi and Shuldig were in Nagi's bedroom. Nagi was brought to his room. He didn't wake up as Shuldig placed on his bed. He noticed the pain that Nagi's face displayed as Nagi drifted in and out sleep. He wondered out loud, "What really happened?"

Shuldig who was standing the doorway, sighed, "I am not sure. It was a stroke of luck that you were in the hallway when I was taking Nagi to his room."

"It appears that Nagi had been not struck, yet he does look like he had a battle of sorts on his hands," Masafumi said.

"I think this place is haunted." Shuldig said out loud. It was like he was trying to think about the demon who was lurking in the shadows of the building. He had heard stories from others who were in the floor where the floor was damp with blood. It had happened just as the stories of vampires were popping up from the streets.

"You are rather rude!" Masafumi said as he turned to see Shuldig smiling an devilshly grin.

"Yes. I have a feeling they are still here. Can you understand the world of the spirit?" the red haired German asked in frank voice.

"I'm a sciencist. I have a hard time trying to explain to Tot about the reason for not having the tooth fairy around the house. She's such a child!"

"Do you want her to be like that for the rest of her life?"

Masafumi gave it some thought. He sighed, "She's child who has seen what a real 'hell' is like. The scars of her past keep her in that state. There are no two ways to past her. I can't even tempt fate in to making her grow up. I think Nagi could if given the right tools."

"Oh, gomen!" Shuldig said, knowing he touched more than just pale nerves of his boss. He was touching a very smart, but frightened woman-child's state.

"it's O.K. Tot will have a hard time in finally becoming an adult. Nagi will be there for her!" Masafumi said.

Then, Nagi began to come around. He groaned a little as the pain welcomed back to the world of the living. He slowly opened his eyes to see who was in the room. On trying to focus his gaze on Masafumi, Nagi had instant flash back to where he was just a few minutes ago. He breathed in the air timidly, making ever second count. Then, he sighed, "Where am I?"

Masafumi didn't break into a releived smile when he said, "You are in your room."

"Oh," Nagi winced. He could feel his bruised ribs. In the time where he was caught up in the clash between human and demon, he was kicked in the ribs.

"You need anything for the pain?" Masafumi asked, noticing the young man's face.

"Maybe," Nagi said when breathed.

"What really did happen to you, Nagi?"

"Don't remember that much. I was having a talk with the nun, Sister Rosette Christopher. Nothing too strange was going on. She was nice as she talked about herself. I had feeling that she and our strange guest were contected in some way. Then, that red-headed baka happened to step in!"

"Hey!" Shuldig yipped as he stepped into the room. "Here I thought I was going to help you!"

"What help!" Nagi snapped back. Then, he experinced a wave of pain. He groaned and writhed as he breathed. The ribs had to be x-ray to see what kind of damage they were in.

He wanted to leave his body for another round of sleep. He aslo wanted to kick Shuldig in the head for interfering in his work. "Leave me in peace!" Nagi barked before coughing hard.

"Easy…easy…" Masafumi ordered in his gentle tone of voice. "You just have to take it easy!"

"Why should I?" Nagi said. His face was turning pale from the lack of oxygen. He wrapped his arms around his middle. The pain was not slipping away. Instead it was increasing. He noticed a flash of a needle in Masafumi's hand. Somehow the mad scientist had a very small hypodermic syringe in his jacket pocket. He could see separte door way into the world in which he was in if only for a couple of minutes. "Please, tell me what's that?" he begged softly in harsh murmur. He cast his eyes at Masafumi's way.

"I couldn't tell what happened to you!" Masafumi said with a hint of warning. He felt Nagi was indeed pain in the most truest of manors.

Then, glaring at Shuldig, Nagi hissed, "You are a pest!"

In Nagi's mind, he desparately peiced together what happened to him as he tried to question Sister Rosette. A group of hands unseen by the nun came into his core of soul. He could see faint reflections of the hands gropping around his body. He tried to stay focused on the hands penetrating his body. The fear in which Nagi hadn't experinced before, shocked him. It nearly stopped his breathing. His face grew chalky in colour. His eyes grew wide as he fought for breath. It was like he was being drowned. In the time he tried to catch his breath, the pain had stopped. He gasped and nearly coughed for another minute.

Masafumi watched the little writhing spell. He didn't to touch Nagi in case Nagi would do something rash, like stop breathing. He knew that time was a perious thing to have. He wanted to get a hold of Hell. There was more to this than meets the eye. There was no use of asking Shuldig to keep an eye on Nagi. Then, Nagi caught his breath. The young man appeared to more just pale, he had a death like stare on his face. "Nagi?" Masafumi asked.

After swallowing for a second, Nagi shuddered as he whispered loudly, "Yea?"

"You need to have your ribs checked out!" Masafumi said in a firm tone. He didn't want no hedging of any sort.

"Yes," Nagi gasped. He experinced pain mainly coming from his ribs. He wanted to cry with every breath he took. He never cried before when he was growing up. Yet, he didn't have anyone or anything stomping him into the ground. Nagi hungered for the pain killer. His feelings of no regets or remose for the want was clearly in his eyes. He began to sallow hard back a feeling of a warm fluid in his thoart. He blindly hoped it was not blood. He never knew what type he was. A dizziness began to cloud his judgement. Falling back onto his bed, Nagi breathed slowly. He moved his head in a calculated sweep, trying to see the room. He didn't or see the needle as the experince of sweet release from the distress he had awaken to. Somehow, Masafumi had let slip the syringe into Nagi's arm, unware of a possible visit from the demon who hurt Nagi in the first place. Fighting the warmth spreading throughout his body, Nagi stared at Masafumi's face. He whipsered loudly, "I saw a demon!"

Images staretd to return to Nagi in a mental asault. They were appearing out of nowhere. Nagi raised his hands in a weak attempt to fight. Forcing a smile, Nagi thanked Masafumi for the drug. His eyes closed in the heaviness of the pain killer. It appeared to both Masafumi and Shudlig that Nagi had awaken from a torremented dream just long enough for the demons to chase into the waking world.

Sister Rosette had enough of waiting around for Nagi. She hoped that he was all right. Yet, that was not getting her questions answered. She sat in her room until she dicided to go on her own in a search for Nagi. She had also the question on her mind of where was Chronos. She worried about even more. He had been gone for a spell. She wondered he wasn't locked up somewhere in this place. She stood up from the chair she sat on while waiting for Nagi. Walking over to the door, Sister Rosette heard voices in the hallway. On opening the door just a hair, Sister Rosette noticed two people standing the hallway. She was not going to risk it. She didn't want to be ordered back into the room by anyone. Slowly, she closed the door. Holding her breath, Sister Rosette thought, "Why am I so scare for?"

She waited for another minute or two until the coast was clear. Inching the door open, Sister Rosette glanced around to see the two standing in the hallway where gone. She opened the door just enough to let her squeak out of. She started to walk down the hall.

When she came to the end of the hall, Sister Rosette heard a heavy Irish voice saying, "'here nothin' we could do for right now!"

Quickly she noticed a man with one eye and spiky hair. It was Farfarello from Shwartz walking up the hall with someone else who looked pretty much normal. As she took note of the second person, she could sense a great evil in the second person's demeanor. Yet, the icyness of Farfarello's personity was no prize either. She did not want to meet up with the two. She also noticed that the first person was a great deal older than Farfarello. It was an older man who walked with the one eye killer. Sister Rosette hadn't the time to be comparing notes between the two. She had to find Chronos in the little time she had. Then, escape with their ever lives.

Sister Rosette flattened herself hard against the wall in order not to be seen by the two oncomers. Her breathing nearly stopped as she prayed in her mind to the Saints and God to protect her from evil. She watched as the two walked up the hall without even a backwards glance at her. For a minute, she waited until the hall was clear. She had no idea what they could do to her if she was caught. When she was still waiting, Sister Rosette could hear music coming the hall. She thought someone was playing a radio and nothing more. She relaxed after a minute of letting her body go back to normal. "I'm glad that's over!" she thought to herself.

She walked quietly with a quick step down the hall in order to find Chronos. Finding the hallway full of doors, most of them locked, Rosette nearly gave up until she stumbled across one that was half jar. She nearly squeaked in excitement when she fumbled at the door knob. She heard a couple of voices talking loudly. It sounded like a disagreement over things that were happening in a lab. She wanted to hear the discussion between the two. She hoped tp hear a scrap of information about Chronos. By sheer accident, the door opened even futher. The two heard the noise of the door opening. One was woman dressed a long white coat, while the other was a man dressed in normal looking street clothes. They noticed Sister Rosette standing the doorway, appearing a little red in the face. The woman became angry as she barked out, "Who are you?"

Finding it diffucult to speak, Sister Rosette gasped. She had no idea what was going on. She began to gasp as words floated in her mind. She had to get out with the speed granted to her by the saints. Sister Rosette sensed she was in grave danger. Backing away was the only avenue she had to use. The woman growled, "I asked you…who are you?"

In a flash, Sister Rosette turned to bolt down the hallway. The woman told the man to stay in the room, she on the other hand was going to find out who was this girl. The woman saw a fleeting skirt moving as a pair of feet carrying a human at a fast clip. She hissed underneath her breath when she saw Sister Rosette. She began to walk down the hall in a quick pace. It was like she knew where Sister Rosette could end up at. There was a dead end at the other end of the hall.

The woman had to move fast in order to stop Sister Rosette. She loathed the idea of people snopping around her work. Sister Rosette ran up agianst a blank wall at hallway's end. Like rat caught in trap, the young nun franticlly scanned the end of the hallway for an exit. She could sense an evil that scared her. This was no normal woman. Sister Rosette smelt the craft in this one. Her mind feverishly thought, "Please help me!"

The woman knew every turn and room of the hallway. There was no point of escaping now. It seemed hopeless for anyone to find a doorway at the end. Her anger grew as she tried to reason why of all people, a nun was sent to spy on her. From even a distance, the woman could see the fear in Sister Rosette's face.

And then, a door opened near the blank wall. Tot stepped out of a room. She was carrying her parasole in one hand.

She was carrying her parasole in one hand. She noticed Sister Rosette scrambling for a hiding space. She said, "Rosette?"

Sister Rosette froze instatnly to the spot. Her heart halted in midbeat. She felt like dying on the spot. She realized they had the whole recapture staged to the letter. Tot noticed a woman walking towards Sister Rosette. She wondered what was going on.

The woman called out, "Stop where you are!"

Sister Rosette was given order she couldn't believe she was hearing. She was told to stay put at a blank wall. She began to question if she was awake or just in a dream. She turned gradually around to face both the woman and Tot. Flincing from fear, Sister Rosette gritted her teeth in a pained smile, "Oh hi!" What are you doing?" Tot asked, her face a complete picture of innocence.

"Nothing really!" Sister Rosette said, waving her hands in front of her. She wanted to run and hide with out no entanglements from Tot or anyone else.

"What?" tot asked, once again.

"I was looking for someone!" Rosette yipped. She couldn't find an exit anywhere. She heard the woman's voice ordering her to stop. She wasn't going to take her order lying down. Instead, she decided to run towards the woman. Then, jump her as a way of finding the exit and a chance to search for Chronos.

Tot had in her mind that Sister Rosette was playing a game of sorts. She chocked her head to one side. She giggled in her childlike way, "Tot wants to play too!"

"What, Tot?" gasped Sister Rosette with a look of sheer horror on her face?

"Tot wants to play too," Tot giggled.

Sister Rosette was now in a dangerously tight corner. She didn't want get anyone else involved. She had to get herself out of trouble with being dragged down with extra weight. She had to stop and think about how she was going to escape in a heartbeat. She gasped, "Listen, Tot. I have no time for this. I have to find my friend!"

"Friend?" Tot asked with her eyes growing wide.

"Halt…right there!" the lady ordered. She swooped down at one angle to pin down Sister Rosette. Sister Rosette froze to the spot. Her face had tightened into a frightened gaze.

Tot had to do a double take on the lady. She remembered how Neu looked. Neu was a member of a group of lady assassins called Schreient. This lady with the lab coat had born a striking appearance of almost being Neu's twin sister. Tot squeaked, "Neu is playing with Sister Rosette?"

Sister Rosette flet the woman's evil growing. She had to stand up to her fears and cleanse this woman. She swallowed hard her fears. Taking a deep breath, Sister Rosette spoke in a clear voice, "In the name of God. I tell you to stop!"

She pointed a finger at the woman. Both the woman and Tot were instantly puzzled at the statement of Sister Rosette. Without the clow, Sister Rosette looked like any other young girl. She also realized someone had taken off her cross around her neck. She didn't feel totally powerless. They were just things she used in her daily life as a nun. She also came to the conclusion she didn't have her pocket watch or her gun. They were both taken by the same mysterous person. Yet, she wasn't going to give up.

"What?" the woman hissed. The evil was trutly there. It started to grow little by little. There was something in that woman even Tot began to notice.

Sister Rosette the beast inside of the woman. This was not normal evil. This was demon wanting to distory the world. Sister Rosette didn't have any the sacred item for a proper cleansing. Yet, she did have the power and faith to do it. On raising her hands up mid-way, Rosette's mind raced to all of the prayers and chants that she had practiced. Poised to preform a prayer, Sister Rosette stopped in mid-breath. A voice rang in her head in the clearest tone that she had heard. It cried out, "Help me!"

"What?" Sister Rosette gasped. Her mouth fell opened when she noticed an image of Chronos floating in a water filled glass tube. His body was trying to claw itself from the water and life support machinery that held him steadfast to the spot. A tear instantly formed in Sister Rosette's eye. She felt his fear and pain in her own body. The beast was starting to merge from the woman's body. There was an evil smile now taking form on the woman's lips. Tot realized in a heart beat, standing in front of her wasn't Neu. It was a demon who took the form of Neu. She gasped as she sensed fear. Dropping her parasole with a scream nearly sticking in her mouth, Tot gaped, "You are not Neu!"

With realization slapping her in the face, the woman growled, "Yes. You are correct!"

Sister Rosette said, "Where did you put the person she calls Neu at!"

"In the same place I have you buddy, Chronos!" the woman smirked.

Sister Rosette was not getting a straight answer from the woman. Her voice grew with fire. "Where is Chronos?"

Her face grew in anger. She could feel very pin prick of pain in which was inflicted onto Chronos. She or Tot was unware of the power the woman was about to unleashed. Sister Rosette asked, unwavering, "He's in pain. Isn't he?"

There was a flicker of a smirk on the woman's face.

Sister Rosette gasped as she had a clear vision in her mind of Chronos laying a table of sorts. She said, "I can feel it. I can feel his pain!"

The woman's face was now set in stone. She thought, "So, this little girl know what Chronos is and what I am as well."

"Tell me now!" Sister Rosette barked out.

"Or else…what," the woman snapped back. She was reading every last detail of Sister Rosette's plan.

"What?" Sister Rosette thought. Her face bacame ashen. "The demon inside of her can read my mind. Oh, God…help me!"

The woman took a few steps back. Something was about to take place. The woman smiled even more with a black sense of the strange. She threw up her hands as if to give thanks to any evil beast who was giving her the power. In a heart beat, the woman's arms and legs began to grow muscular. Her chest and lower torso constrict into a bee like frame. Her face narrowed into long, fanged creature with two red eyes. Tot never saw anyone transform into a beast like the woman before. She became terrifed at the sight. On dropping her parasole, Tot let out a sheirk. She wanted Nagi to protect her from the beast. She cried out, "NAGI!"

There was no response for Tot's cry for help. Infact, Sister Rosette glanced at the now frightened. She said, "I talked to Nagi about a couple of minutes ago."

"Uh?" Tot gasped. She stared now at the nun. She tried to think of why Sister Rosette talked to Nagi.

"Yes…he talked for a minute or two. Then, he left."

"Came to see you?"

The beast let out a roar. It didn't like to be ingored.

Then, the hall got cold. Not cold to the point of freezing, yet the two stood still as another present appeared out of nowhere. This was no demon. Instead it felt like an un-dead person. Sister Rosette was ready for anything. Yet, the demon was standing so still it made things wrost for Tot. Tot didn't like the beast. Tot asked, "What happened to Nagi?"

"I'm not sure," Sister Rosette shook her head. Then, she glared at the beast. She felt a tiny bubble hitting her in the chest. Looking down, Sister Rosette saw a tiny glass bottle. She wondered what it was doing around her neck. A flash back of Sister Mary Anna at the Amercian HQ gave her the tiny glass bottle. She heard the shy voice the young novice telling her it was holy water from the Middle East. She never doubted about the mysteries of the Holy lands. If only by a slim chance, she could pull off a much needed miracle. "Please dear God…let this plan of mines work!"

she pulled out the bottle by a cord that the bottle top was wrapped around. She noticed the glass stopper in the shape of a cross.

Tot noitced the nun's movements as Sister Rosette held the bottle in hand. She asked, "What's that?"

Before she knew it, Rosette had the bottle stopper in her teeth. After pulling at the stopped, Sister Rosette flung at the contants at the monster. Then, Sister Rosette grabbed Tot's empty hand. She pulled at the young girl as she made a weak attempt to run out of the hall. The monster howled in terror. It felt the heat of holy fire as the dropplets of water landed on it's flesh. This was no normal dropplets of water. This was pure water, touched by the will of God. Sister Rosette and Tot ran down the hall. When they came to a mosnter free hallway, Sister Rosette glanced at the young girl and gasped as they two stopped to catch their breathes. She uttered, "It's holy water."

Tot gasping just as hard as Sister Rosette questioned about the nature of holy water. She had never heard about water being holy.

"Yes…we have minsters who bless water to make it holy for daily use in church!"

"Oh," Tot said as she chocked her head to one side.

Then, the image of Chronos slammed into Sister Rosette's mind. She wanted to scream. What were they doing to him?

Sister Ruth was being released. She was very much happy to find out that she was all right. The doctor and nurses were hoping Sister Ruth could find Father Abel. She was hoping to go home safely. Yet, she didn't know where to start. She decided to call up flower shop where Omi and his friends where were working at.

At the flower shop, Ken was helping out a lady with a fussy baby pick out a nice potted plant for her mother. Omi was fixing up a new order of lilies. Aya was in the back figuring out a bill. Yohji was on another order cross town. The phone rang. Omi was wrapping up lilies in a bright pink paper wrapper. He stopped in mid-taping of the package to answer the phone. He had the cordless on the work table. He picked it up and said, "Gu-tenmorugen…Kitty flower shop, Omi speaking!"

"Hello. I'm Sister Ruth. The one you visited at the hospital," Sister Ruth said as she glanced at the clock. She remembered to be getting close to eleven o'clock. Somewhere in Tokyo there was a church that held mid-day masses.

"Oh?" Omi sounded a little surprised. Then, he realized who it was. He smiled a  
little as he said, "Yes. How are you?"

"I'm fine. In fact they have let me go at the hospital."

"Great."

Sister Ruth swallowed a little bit. She had no money, no connections or places to stay. She prayed for a little while for a place to stay. She said, "Omi…if I should stay in town. I have a favor to ask of you!"

"What is it?" he asked. He placed the wrapped lilies on the worktable. He was now searching for the order sheet on the table.

"I have no where to stay. I don't know where to turn to. Can you help me?" Sister Ruth asked in a shy voice. She didn't want to be too overly annoying with Omi.

"Oh?" Omi uttered. He felt a tiny pang in his heart. He had a feeling that he wasn't the one to be finding out where Sister Ruth should be staying. "Did you ask a local priest?"

"Not yet. Usually my boss gives me a little bit of pocket change. I carry my purse with me all times!"

"This wasn't the time!" he asked. He stopped short with the work. He had to give in just a little. "Look, Sister. I can help you with some things. Money isn't one of them!"

"No…I want you to help me locate a church or hostile that can put me up for a couple night until I see Father Abel!"

"So," Omi sighed slightly. He could understand what Sister Ruth was going through. He had two jobs to do to and placing a third on wasn't on the menu. He tried to think on his feet. He was great at doing being a fast thinker yet she wasn't a laptop. Sister Ruth was a living, breathing human who needed help in the worst way. She needed a place to stay.

The shop bell rang. It was Yohji coming back from his job across town. He noticed Omi talking on the phone. He had to wait for Omi. He had a lead on a case about missing teens that got mixed up with group stealing altar cloths from a local Christian church. He walked over to the counter. He emptied his jacket pocket with the money he had collected for the order of flowers. He emptied his jacket pocket with the money he had collected for the order of flowers. He pulled out the order form to make sure that every last penny was there.

"Yes, Sister. I have some sort of idea. I'm not sure how to help. At least I want to be able!" Omi said. He jotted down a few notes on a piece of paper he had lying on the worktable. "You are at the front entrance. I can't make it…right now!"

Yohji's ears perked up. Was Omi talking to a woman? Yohji smiled slightly as he realized that it was Sister Ruth the nun he was talking it.

"Hey…Omi!" Ken asked as he entered the room. He was hushed by Yohji. Yohji pointed out Omi was on the phone.

"Thanks!" Omi said before he glanced over to where Yohji and Ken where. He hung up the phone. He now stared at the two. He asked, "What's up?"

"Nothing!" the two spoke in unison. They tried to make up the fact they were listening to Omi's converation with Sister Ruth.

"That was Sister Ruth. Today, she was being released from the hospital. She has no place to stay!" he said. He felt bad in a way. He wished that there was something he could to do for her to make her stay comfortable.

"Pity!" Yohji sighed. He knew he was pushing his luck with God if he was going to date a nun.

"Yohji!" Ken said, sounding like a wet blanket. He had to put a stop with Yohji's flirty ways. He didn't want Aya getting on Yohji's case during a mission. He glared at Yohji.

"So, I don't like any woman to be out in the cold, man!" Yohji griped, shrugging his shoulders.

"Even if she's a nun?" Ken asked.

"Even if she's a nun!" Yohji repeated.

"I think we should about this with Aya. He would like to see her in a safe place while she's looking for her friend, Father Nightroad!" Omi interupted. He had a great deal of concern for a stranger who could be the next victim.

"That's a good idea…" Ken started to say before they heard the bell tinging as another customer entered the flower shop.

"Omi?" a young girl asked who just got out of school.

"What, Sumire?" Omi asked as he turned his attentions to the young girl with blond hair.

"I have to buy some flowers. My borther and me are going to see a movie with my aunt. It's her birthday and I would like get her a nice bunch of flowers!" the girl named Sumire walked up to Omi.

"What would you like. I am sure that we have a super arangement for you to buy. What does your aunt like?"

Yohji and Ken had to wait until Omi was finished. They went to the back to find Aya. If what Omi was speaking of. Then, the problem was out of their hands.

Later in the day, Weiss was sitting at their normal places in their basement nerve center. Aya was looking over the note he had gotten from Omi. He sat on the sofa. Yohji was sitting on the spiral stair case. Ken took the floor near the sofa. Omi was sitting on a chair. They were waiting for Manx to show up. This was a strange turn of events. Aya hoped that Manx could help Sister Ruth with her problem of finding a place to stay until she had found Father Abel. She was in for a shock.

A piar of high heeled boots clamped down the stair case as Manx entered the basement. She glanced at the room. It was usually quiet as Weiss waited for word from their leader, the mysterious Presia.

Ken said as he stood up his spot on the floor, "What's the lastest with the so called vampire murders!"

Yohji stood up as Manx stopped at the stair above where Yohji sat at. She watied for him to move so she could finish walking down the stairs. There was a worried look on her face. There was a new twist to this strange tale of vampires. Yohji stood up to let Manx pass.

"What's up Manx?" Aya uttered. He wasn't his quiet, cold self. There was a nagging stillness inside of him.

It took only a minute for Manx to cross the floor towards the large screen TV. She breathed, forcing a smile on her lips. "A friend of mines. His son was murdered just within the past twenty four hours!"

"What?" the memebers of Weiss gasped. This was hitting too close to home!

"Yes…the police was called in for investagation. There was a report about finding a group of kids all huddled in an alley!" she uttered, breathing hard. Her fears and anger were fighting for space inside of mind.

"What?" Ken gasped. He stared hard at Manx.

"Yes. It's a three day weekend for the school that Yuri goes to. He and a couple of his friends were going to the movies, then to a new club."

"What new club?" Yohji asked. He and the others kept an eye on the night life. He knew where there was a night life, there was creatures of the night praying on the innocent.

"There was just one opened about a month ago. It's got a strange name," Omi said, placing a hand up his chin. He thought for a second. "It's owned by three people. One is a young business man who cashed in really big on the lastest game!"

"That would be Spy Castle!" Ken asked Omi. He wasn't a gamer. Yet, he had heard the news from a few of customers from the shop. "The other was a typical business man," Yohji added. He had read about the second person helping in the new club's opening.

"And the third?" Aya asked. His eyebrow was raised in complete curiousty. He wanted to know every last detail about the club. It was best to know one's battle field before stepping on to it.

Marx shook her head. She didn't know the third one. Interpol had no clue on the third was. It was like a ghost in the machine. "We have been looking into this mystery man. It was like he showed up with in the past week with all of this capital and a great idea for another teen club."

"So, the third one is a non-human?" Yohji asked. It was a logical question to be thorwn out. There were so many times that Weiss had ran into dummy companies as they solved cases. He placed a hand up to his chin. "That's weird!"

"it maybe so," Ken said. He was thinking on his feet. "Remember, the first two are powerful both with money and business. Why didn't they have a third ghost partern to be in the investment."

Omi was thinking on the same lines as Ken. It was very easy for anyone in the computer field to make up a non-human-human. All they needed was the right software and a name. Then, put the two together and anyone could be anyone else. "Spycastle is huge. There are thousands of Yen spent on that game alone. It wouldn't be that hard for a hacker like Aira Kitaro to whip up a bogus person."

"He has been in the news as of late," Aya said. He was keeping an opened ear to the world of the underground.

"It's like he wasn't been in the news every week. Yet, when he did have the game up on the web, the server did shut him down for a while," Omi said.

There was a minute of dead silence. Manx had been crying for some time after she heard the news of the dead teens. Why did Critica act any faster? She wondered if money did talk even louder when the numbers of humans being killed off for either fun or a thill was too small. She let out a tired sigh. Placing a hand up to her forehead, Manx rubbed a sore spot near her eyes. "I wish I could have told him something about that club," she said.

All four members of Weiss lost was well. They didn't have all the answers. They wanted to help out Manx at this crisis of life. They were still smoking out leads from all the nearest sources they had. Aya told Manx to calm down for a minute. Then, he said, "We will stake out the club. We need one of us to go undercover."

"I would like to go!" a voice said.

Manx and the other three members of Weiss turned to see Omi asking for the assigment. It was kind of not strange for Omi to speak his mind at times. He said, "I'm doing this for Manx!"

"Are you sure?" Ken said.

"Yes. I was kidnapped when I was a kid. My own family used the scum of the earth to kidnap me. I want to keep that off the streets. I was always frightened of the killed off idea by the kidnappers. Thank God, I was spared. I want to do this for pay back!" Omi said. His voice sounded strong. He was growing into a responable young man.

"We can understand your pain…Omi!" Aya uttered. He stared at Omi with a concerned look in his eyes. Yet, Aya didn't like the other three members of Weiss to be jumping into any situation without studying at least one road for any possible kinks. "You have to be very careful with this one if need to. There are wild stories going around about vampires killers in this strange mixed up club!"

"Vampire killers. You have been laying off the late night movies?" Yohji teased Aya.

"Baka!" Aya hissed, he turned his glare at the blond.

"They put anything on TV now a days. They are having nightly spottings of the un-dead!"

"What?" Manx gasped. The assignment was getting terrible out of hand.

"Then, what?" Ken asked. He wondered if Yohji was pulling his leg.

"After I was done, the new caster told about some strange goes on near Ginza. There were reports of people being dragged off by other people dressed up like a bunch of goths. The next day, the people who were dragged off from where ever they were going to at Ginza district either near dead or were dying lying somewhere else. There were also talk about teens drinking so called blood drinks at a local bar!"

"Blood drinks. This has to stop now!" Aya sounded firm. He had a horrible feeling things were getting out of hand by just standing around.

"That's what the reporter said," Yohji sighed. He patted his pocket for a piece of note paper. He had copied a location of a club near where the bodies were found. After finding it, Yohji stood up and walked over to Manx. He handed her the paper, "This is the area of where the bodies were found. I have no idea why people are sick like they are. Yet, this is our only lead for right now."

"Thanks!" Manx said. She glanced at the others. She uttered, "Let's get started. I want you to be very careful on this mission!"

Ken asked Aya to stay for a minute after the meeting. He needed to tell Aya about Sister Ruth being released from the hopsital. She might be in danger as well if she didn't have a place to stay.

There was no clues where Sister Ruth could be. It worried Father Abel. He walked around the streets of Toyko with either Ban or Ginji in order to find her. He had stopped at some of the local areas where a person could find a lost friend. Yet, they didn't see a young nun dressed in white. It was going on two weeks since the blurr of vampiric firestorm plagued Father Abel. He was haunted by mere images of a terror strickened Sister Ruth. She didn't want vampires hunting Father Abel. Somehow his powers of being vampire didn't scare her. She knew he was fighting for causes of the church. He was going to look into asking the police. He knew there was only so much Ban and Ginji could do with their contections.

Father Abel began also to hang out at the Honky Tonk. He asked for some work to exchange for some meals. He didn't mind the work. It was a change from the fighting he seemed to be doing in his world. He and Natsumi would around Ban and Ginji as best as they could. Ban had his ear on the underground for any possible leads on the whereabouts of Sister Ruth. He was going to ask Emishi if he had heard about a Nun who was looking for a priest. It seemed like too big of task for just one person to do; yet Emishi did have some interesting contacts with both the Limitless Fortress and the rest of the outside world. Ginji had visited the many visitors' centers in the city for the same idea. There had to be one person that fitted Sister Ruth's deception.

There was a lull on a Sunday afternoon. Ginji and Ban were stopping over at the Honky Tonk once again. There were no jobs coming from Hevn. The recover flyers were not pulling in the throng of people in which Ginji and Ban were hoping for. Father Abel had stopped at a small church for a service.

When it was time for the service to end, Father Abel waited for Paul Wong, the owner of the Honky tonk to show up. Paul had his own connections to the police and missing person's agencies. He hoped to be some use for Father's Abel search for Ruth. Father Abel waited for Paul at the street entranceway to the church. He heard the clamor of daily life. He was use to the calm of the church during his between missions time. Looking up at the sky, Father Abel heard a jet flying overhead. He said, "Nothing slow down in this world either!"

"Father?" Paul called out. He was in car as it pulled up along side of the curb. The car window was down.

Father Abel glanced over to the car. He noticed Paul. "Yes, Paul…what is it?" he asked.

"You ready to work?" Paul asked. He hoped that Father Abel wasn't a slacker.

"Yes. I am. Where is Miss Natsumi?" He asked, glancing over to the other side of the car. She usually got a ride off of him on days she worked. She even rode shot gun.

"She's cramming. There is supportably a huge test tomorrow and she's afraid of getting a really bad grade of out not studying!"

Father Abel got into the car by the back seat. He didn't want to impose on Paul for his kindness. Yet, he hoped that the work was going to be light. He still had to look for Sister. Ruth. The car pulled away from the curb in an easy movement. Paul said as he glanced up at the rearview mirror, "Father…did you find any leads on your missing friend, Sister Ruth!"

"No…" Father Abel leaned back onto the seat. He felt sick for all the worrying reasons. He had never lost a person in his life. He was too cautious on his own behalf to be that careless. He said, "I have been worried sick when she turned up missing. I hope she is all right."

"You think?" Paul asked as he drove the car.

"I have being praying night and day for her soul. I leave it up to God's hands. I am just a mere tool of his own workings," Father Abel said as he watched the traffic passing the car.

It seemed like God was listening for Father Abel's plea. He did have a hand in replacing the two missing lambs right in front of them in a sort of a way that even would surprise Ban and Ginji. Sister Ruth, Omi and Aya were walking up to a local rental place that had very small flats for a reasonable amount of money. They were getting nowhere in every place they were interviewing with. Aya was now a little tired of getting the door shutting in his face. He wanted to take a break. He asked as he stopped at the Honky Tonk, "You two would to have a drink. I have to check in with Ken and Yohji about the shop!"

"Sure…I'll take Miss Ruth here and find a booth while we wait for you!" Omi said as he noticed the entrance to the Honky Tonk. He asked Sister Ruth if she was thirsty. She wasn't thirsty, yet she was discouraged about not finding a place to stay. She hoped she wasn't a pain to her new friends. Omi reassured her she wasn't.

Aya pulled out his mobile phone from his shirt pocket before dialing up the shop's number.

Father Abel was inside of the Honky Tonk, placing a small stack of medium plates on the bar end. He didn't realize until he turned his head to see who was entering the bar. He believed it was another couple of customers. He hoped that Sister Ruth was going to walk through that door. Paul was in the back getting out a large keg of ale.  
There was a baseball game on the TV. He hoped for a full house.

"There is a booth at the end!" Omi said as he scanned the bar for a possible quiet area to think.

"That's fine!" Sister Ruth said as she followed him.

"Excuse me…Mister Wong!" Father Abel said when he finished out his task. "There are two customers. You want me to take of them?"

Paul's voice was coming from the hall, "Yea. Make sure that they are not for Ginji or Ban!"

Yes." Father Abel said as he turned to face the two in the booth. He walked over to the booth. He began to fish out a pad and pen from his apron pocket. Then, he said with a curtseys smile, "What would you like?"

Sister Ruth didn't get a chance to look at the menu asked, "I would like to have a cup of tea!"

She glanced up at Father Abel. Father Abel glanced down at Sister Ruth. At first there was a minute of dead quiet. It was like God had finally brought them together. Sister Ruth had to give Father Abel a double look before saying, "Is that you?"

It took Father Abel just as long to stare at Sister Ruth. He wasn't sure of what was going on at first. He thought he was just sleeping. It was hearing about the visions from other people about seeing the Virgin Mary. He gaped for a second before saying, "Yes?" Sister Ruth wasn't going to speak when she finally turned her head to see Father Abel standing in front of him wearing a white button down shirt and black pants. His hair was pulled back in his usually pony tail. His glasses were a little different. There was still pair of wire framed; yet the lenses were a tiny bit smaller. She wanted to scream in joy when she stared at him. They finally found each other.

"Sister Ruth?" Father Aberl uttered slowly. He nearly dropped his pen.

"Yes. I have been looking for you at least two weeks. I am so thankful that God has placed back together!" she smiled.

"What?" Omi asked. He blinked at the two. He felt like he was being pushed into a dark room without even a word of explanation. "Have you been lost, Father…"

"Abel!" the priests nodded at Omi.

"Abel…" Omi said. He wondered if he was going to be sane after this encounter.

"It seemed like we were lost. I don't how we got to be lost like we did. Yet, I am  
happy to have found you, Father Abel!"

"Me too. I was a so worried sick about you!"

Paul had entered the room. He noticed Father Abel standing, talking to someone. He wondered why Father Abel was expertly excited about seeing anybody. He had a large casket of wine in his arms. He placed it down on the floor. He wanted to say something to Father Abel. He didn't have the heart to.

"I was hoping to see you! Where are you staying at?" Father Abel asked. He was concerned for Sister's Ruth welfare.

"At the moment, I was looking for a place to stay. I was hoping to find out if you could be found. That was my main concern!" Sister Ruth's face was a little grave in her look.

"I was staying at a friend's house. I don't know if he would allow anyone one else in. Yet, he is very friend and quiet. He doesn't like to be pushy!"

Omi wanted to know whom was Father Abel staying with. He asked to be relieved that Father Abel was staying at Kakuzi's layer. Father Abel made it out to be more like a strange, but protective house than a layer.

"He has a friend staying with him who is totally blind!" Father Abel said sounding like it was act of mercy for Kakuzi to be taking in the blind.

"What happen to his friend?"

"Juubei-san had a misfortune and was hurt. Kakuzi had been taking him to a special hot springs when the time is free for the both of them. Outside of that, there is really nothing that could cure this young man's blindness. On a lighter note, are you O.K. I was hoping to find you. I had a bad feeling that you were missing!"

"I was…I woke up in a hospital. Mister Tsukyiono and some of his friends from a local flower shop found laying on the street, unconscious!"

"Sister Ruth!" chided Father Abel. He didn't like to hear about anyone pass out on the streets. "Were you hurt?"

She shook her head. "That's a blessing," Father Abel sighed in relief.

Outside of the Honky Tonk, two men were just about to enter the bar. One was dressed in a slightly feminine shirt and pants. The long braids on either side of his face jingled from the bell tied at the middle of the braid. It was Kakuzi who walked with another man dressed in tan colored pants and matching vest. His spiky long hair made him stand out in a crowd. His name was Shido Fuyuki. He was stopping over with Kakuzi to see if Ban or Ginji were around. He wanted to tell them to be careful. He and Madoka were nearly attacked by a flock of black birds near an old apartment complex. It was Shido's quick thinking and use his call upon a nest of bees made it a fast ditch to an area near the Limitless Fortress. On the other hand, Kakuzi wanted to check on Father Abel. Father Abel proved to be a fast learner on how to make do with the situation that he was given to him. Shido had a strange feelings coming from his soul. There were things not right with the day. After the attack, he was on his toes. He didn't want anything to happen to Madoka. She reassured him that she was going to have her dog, Mozart protecting every minute he wasn't there. There was another feeling of being watched. He did not mind if it was some the animals he was friends with. Yet, this was a rather dark feeling of entrapment. A creature from another place was just viewing the habits of people who had contact with either Father Abel or Sister Ruth. It was just waiting for the right time to lull and strike a possible victim.

Shido glanced up at the phone lines connecting the building to a telephone pole. There was a pair of red birds taking a breather. He had to be careful on who he could trust. He said to Kukuzi, "Don't be long…I want to be back soon as possible!"

"Oh?" Kukuzi asked his one eyebrow was raised with a slight concerned glance.

"Yes. Madoka might put on a brave face, yet she is still shaken up with the attack from a couple of days ago," Shido uttered coldly.

"Gomen!" Kakuzi said before opening the door to the bar. As he and Shido entered the bar, Kakuzi noticed Father Abel filing a couple of mugs with root beer. He said as he walked over to the end of the bar facing the doorway, "What a busy man you are, Father!"

"Yes," Father Abel nodded. He slowly poured out the soft drink in one mug. He wanted to make sure Omi and Sister Ruth was going to have a quiet lunch. He could sense that Sister Ruth had been through a nightmare.

"Why are you here?"

"I am just checking on you! Plus has Ban or Ginji showed up?"

"No, not yet. I have been here since church ended. I have been busy with work," Father Abel said as he tapped off one mug of root beer.

"Expect them to show anytime!" Paul said when he entered the bar. He carried a box of small crackers. He was finishing up his own work before the lunch rush came.

"Oh," Father Abel said. He placed the first mug of root beer on the counter. He grabbed the second mug off the counter. He placed the mug under the faucet with one hand; the other had a firm grip on the faucet handle. He gently pulled at it as a foamy white cloud hit the bottom of the mug followed by a trail of clean brown liquid.

Paul was thinking every time he had to put up with both Ban and Ginji. He knew them for a long time. Since Ginji left the Volts and jointed up with Ban, Paul had to face them on a daily basis at the Honky Tonk. He said when began to arrange the crackers in the bowl, "I have been their message board and answering machine for a long time!"

"Sorry to hear that, Mister Wong!" Father Abel said. Then, he smiled, "I have some good news."

"What?"

"The person that I have been searching for has shown up here!" Father Abel smiled. He placed the second mug on the tray.

"What?" Paul gasped. He was a little taken aback with the news. He and others had helped Father Abel try to find Sister Ruth.

"Yes, she is here. I have been praying, hard!"

"In the booth near here. I was extremely surprised to see her."

Paul, Shido and Kakuzi turned to see Sister Ruth and Omi sitting at the booth, glancing over a flyer that Ban had stuck in the menu holder. Father Abel picked up the tray with both hands. Slowly he made his way to the table from the bar. He placed the tray down on the table. "One for you," Father Abel said as picked up a mug.

Paul said, "So that's her!"

"Kinda young for a nun!" Shido said. He had seen older nuns on the streets.

"Why?" Kakuzi said. He wasn't going to put past the church in recruiting young women for God's work. "The young can be called!"

"Yea," Shido sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "It's the first time I saw one. I usually see a bunch of little old ladies in the habits!"

Shido's statement made both Father Abel grin slightly and Kakuzi softly giggle.

Shido glanced at the two for a minute before sitting down at the bar, "What?"

"You are very aware of your surroundings, mister…Uh?" Father Abel said a little loud as he went back to the bar. He placed the tray on the bar.

"Shido," Shido said. He was trying to make out why Father Abel was giggling about. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. You hadn't been to a church?" Father Abel asked. He knew most people in Japan were not Christian.

"No. I grew up on the streets!" Shido said plainly. He never had much of a childhood in the Limitless fortress. Yet, he did have the powers of controlling animals. The matter of trust was a hard one to earn with him. His growing friendship with Madoka could be felt ever since they met.

"Oh, and no one was there to take care of you?" Father Abel asked as he waited for Omi and Sister Ruth chose an order.

"I took care of myself," Shido said coldly.

The door opened once again, the bell rang to announce more customers were entering the bar. Paul glanced up at the newcomers and rolled his eyes. It was Hven and Ban standing in the entranceway. Paul asked, "Where is Ginji?"

Ban peered nervously around the room. He uttered, "He's at the police!"

It didn't surprise Paul. He rolled his eyes again. "He's at the police!" he repeated Ban statement.

"Yea. The car was smashed up," Ginji said as he walked over to the middle of the bar. His face was pale from the shock of watching the car being smashed in. He told the story to Paul.

Ginji's story:

He and Ban were coming out of a local quick mart late at night when they heard a strange noise. It was sounding like someone scrapping up the hood of the car with a long knife. Once, twice…three times. Ban was carrying a large bag of bottled water, sodas and one or two cans of beer. His hands shook hard from the noise. To him, the sound was that of a person scarping their fingernails across a chalkboard.

"Hey!" Ginji yelled at the person. He was holding a large box of laundry soap.

"Ginji!" Ban said. He knew that the car was everything to them, yet he didn't feel messing around with a stranger with a knife.

"What?" Ban asked as he swung around to see the pale look on Ginji's eyes.

Ginji stared for a minute at the dark stranger. He didn't like what he saw. There was a long tapered knife hidden somewhat in the stranger's coat sleeve. "That dude has a knife in his hands!" he said.

"What?" Ban asked. He had no idea what going to happen next.

Their talking seemed to catch the stranger's attention. The stranger didn't like the way they were talking about him. He walked around the car until he arched the street side of the car. His features stood out in the dim streetlight. He looked like he couldn't be older then nineteen or twenty. He appeared to be some rich boy looking for some fun. He spoke in a loud, sexy purred, "What are you talking about?"

Ginji and Ban turned back to face the young stranger. "Nothing!" Ginji lied.

"Ginji?" Ban asked. He knew Ginji was a little afraid of people with long knives. They were both caught off guard.

"Oh?" the young man said, starting to make his way towards the two. He flicked out the rest of the knife. It glinted in the streetlight.

"Just be calm!" Ban ordered Ginji.

He was going to use the Jagan on the stranger.

"I don't like the looks of that dude!" Ginji yelped before he glanced back that the stranger.

"What?" Ban snapped back. In the face of real danger, Ban believed Ginji was turning chicken. "Have you lost it?"

"Well, no!" Ginji whined a little. He broke out in to a nervous snicker. His heart was now pounding in his chest. He felt like a fish in net.

Rolling his eyes at his best friend, Ban said, "Great!"

The stranger stopped in the middle of the road. He realized that one was resisting while the other was caught up in fear. He loved the thrill of the chase. "My…my, how are you two going to fight me!"

"Uh?" Ginji gaped. He had to sallow hard to keep his mind clear.

"Yea…bring it on. You have no idea who you are up against!" the stranger with the knife said. Then, he quickly lunged towards Ban with the knife. Ban had use his jagan in a heart beat if he had to beat this creep.

"WATCH OUT BAN!" Ginji yelled. He scooted back to avoid the knife, as the blade suddenly grew longer with every step that the stranger made. There was any time to use the jagan if Ban didn't have one single minute to focus on the guy.

Ban skidded around the street backward to keep himself from getting cut as well. He didn't like being trapped. He had to move fast in order to work on a plan b.

"Stand still, you little pest!" the man hissed. Now his knife was the same size as a small sword.

"This is too much for me!" Ban yelped. Glancing over to see Ginji finally coming to his senses.

Ginji's hands started to glow yellowish-white. Ban gasped a little shocked, "Ginji?"

There was no response from the young blond.

"Ginji?" Ban asked for a second time.

The words finally spilled out from Ginji's mouth. He snapped, "What?"

"Are you turning into the Lighting Emperor? I don't want you to do that, dude!" Ban barked out. He felt the fear in Ginji's mind whipping his anger over the edge.

"HE IS GETTING INTO MY HEAD!" Ginji yelled. He experienced throng of invisible needles tearing into his skull. It was like the stranger had more than just his knife in the way of defense. Ginji had no way of turning off his powers of the Raitei when they were fully used. The only way of turning off them was to have Ban snap him out of the strance like state that the Raitei had Ginji in.

"Snap out of it, dude!" Ban begged. He was going to use a mild form of the Asclepius on Ginji.

"Oh, this is getting fasinating!" the stranger sneared. He made a quick bolt towards Ban. It was the use of near laser like movements had Ban on his toes as the stranger wielded his knife at Ban's neck.

"Damn!" Ginji gasped. He could sense another presence with the stranger. This odd mix of personities was now tearing Ginji's mind apart. Who was with the stranger. He had to give him time to think. Now wasn't the time.

"Wait!" Paul broke in to the story. He stared at Ginji for a second before asking who was the second person with the stranger.

Ginji breathed trying to force the pain of the experince up from his over worked mind. He said, "Akabane!"

"Whoa!" Kakuzi breathed. He knew that Akabane was different. The name of Doctor Jackal was linked to many deadly transporting operation in which he and some of the others were involved in.

"Are you sure? I had a feeling…" Ginji said as he threw down his hands after instantly jerking them up for second. "It was him. He wasn't there in my sights. Althrough I had a gut feeling!"

"You were shopping late at night. You were keyed up first with this guy who was trying to fight you," Shido interjected. He was going to make sure that Ginji was talking about something normal and not stretched to the limits with over used imagation.

"Yea, Monkey boy," Ginji snapped. His sour stare was just the right cue to start the verbal battle with Shido. Then, Ginji stopped to think back. He felt more just scared. The feeling of be on the receiving end of an unknown power unlocking his made Ginji stop to think. Were there others like the stranger with the knife. "I was trying to keep everything together. We fought him off. I remember the next thing Ban was going to do was use the Asclepius on the dude. Then, I felt all of my power running out of my body. It was like someone had to flipped off a switch. My heart was pounding and the next thing I knew I was falling, kissing ground before blacking out."

"What happen after you came to?" Paul asked. He could tell Ginji was telling the truth. He had heard the stories about strange things going on of late. he knew things were not right.

"I woke up in the E/R. I felt a little sick, yet the doctor let me go. I feel so…" Ginji said before being cut off by the ringing of the bell.

"Ginji!" the voice sounded calm.

Ginji turned around to see Ban standing in the doorway. He was invisible shaken up, but he was calm at the same time. He said in a cold tone of voice, "It's the Limitless fortress. MakubeX and Miss Sakura are missing. They need you, now!"

"How? What?" Ginji gasped, he glanced wildly about the room, looking for an answer. Then, he went back to stare at his friend. "That place is called Limitless fortress for a good reason. It's hard to get into!" Ginji slapped the sides of his body with his hands.

"Yea, but there was talk about people who lived in the lower floors disappearing for a couple of days and showing up later on with a wild look in thier eyes makes me want to think things are getting out of hand at the Limitless fortress!"

At the booth, Sister Ruth glanced at Omi. She wasn't expecting such stories like she was hearing before. She did work with Father Abel on a few cases for the church dealing with monsters and demons. Yet, she was still so young and innocent. It made matters hard for Father Abel to just talk about the role of the church in a world was people had powers to call even the dead. She asked in a low tone of voice, "Does this always happen?"

Omi could see Sister Ruth's head was bent slightly. He knew that she didn't want to cause trouble. He said softly, "No. That's a new one on me! I lived here most of my life!"

"It's a big town…there are places that you don't know that are right under your feet!" she said. She tried to give him a smile.

"True. Yet, I have been all over when I deliver flowers for the shop. There isn't' a place that I haven't been to twice!"

Paul asked, "Where's Ban's car?"

"Parking lot. I am still in a daze," Ginji said.

"The Limitless fortress is up in arms because of MakubeX is missing. The computer networking is down and the lower floor people are scared!" Ban said. then, he turned his glance over to Paul. He said,"I have got to ask a favor of you!"

"Shoot!" Paul asked. He knew this favor was not having to do with the large tab that Ban and Ginji had racked up. He had some sort of dealings with the Limitless fortress in the past. He knew of the young and highly gifted, MakubeX. Knowing that the brains behind the Limitless fortress were gone left the most of the underground of Tokyo unstable. He said softly, "No. That's a new one on me! I lived here most of my life!"

"It's a big town…there are places that you don't know that are right under your feet!" she said. She tried to give him a smile.

"True. Yet, I have been all over when I deliver flowers for the shop. There isn't' a place that I haven't been to twice!"

Paul asked, "Where's Ban's car?"

"Parking lot. I am still in a daze," Ginji said.

"The Limitless fortress is up in arms because of MakubeX is missing. The computer networking is down and the lower floor people are scared!" Ban said. then, he turned his glance over to Paul. He said,"I have got to ask a favor of you!"

"Shoot!" Paul asked. He knew this favor was not having to do with the large tab that Ban and Ginji had racked up. He had some sort of dealings with the Limitless fortress in the past. He knew of the young and highly gifted, MakubeX. Knowing that the brains behind the Limitless fortress were gone left the most of the underground of Tokyo unstable. "I have see about getting some sort of clue to what you and Ban might be needing."

"What?" Ban asked.

Paul said firmly, "Look…we will talk about this later. You just sit and chill. I have got customers and no time to be goofing off!"

"Goofing…" Ginji said.

"Off!" Ban added. Their faces were a little troubled as the two men walked slowly to a booth. Ban shook his head a little as he whispered, "Boy, he's got a bug in his ear!"

Yet, he knew Paul was going to help when Sister Ruth and Omi were gone.

It seemed like days that Sister Rosette had be missing, in fact she was still in the building that Tot was in. she had be secretly hiding from the rest of the people in a large broom closet. She had to be careful. Somehow she managed to escape from the monster with the use of holy water. She had a bottle of it in her hand. By throwing it across the monster's face, she managed top burn the monster's eyes.

She and Tot had ducked in a bold attempt to bolt out of the hall where the monster had the two concerned. She had to run wildly down the hall until she had found a closet. Tot normally thought it was a sort of game and followed her. After the two were in the closet, Sister Rosette told Tot to keep the closest a hiding place and her a secret. She had to find where Chronos was.

Sister Rosette had a small whine up clock keeping her company. She had eaten a large cup of soup and sweet roll to keep her stomach happy. She had to think where in the world they are keeping Chronos locked up. She was starting to grow a little weary. Without Chronos, Sister Rosette was kind of venerable. She knew how to defend herself from a human attack, yet with demons that was a different story. She had no weapons to speak of to protect her.  
There was a knock the door. Sister Rosette had been staring at her life clock for some time. She wondered if it was Tot came to see if the timing was right to find Chronos. She stood up from the box of paper towels that used as a make shift chair. She said, "Tot?"

The slightly little girl voice said, "Can I come in?"

"Yes, what's the pass word?" Sister Rosette asked. She and Tot had devolved a  
password to be used in the days where Sister Rosette needed to be in hiding.

"Mary," the little girl voice said.

"O.K." Sister Rosette said as she got up from her box. She straightened out her skirt for a second. Then, she walked over to the door. On slowly fumbling around for the lock, she opened it. Pushing one eye towards the crack between the door and the frame, Sister Rosette glanced at the small young blue-haired young lady. She said, "Are you with anyone?"

Tot was a little devil at times, yet this was not one of those times. She was now scared to be alone. She had to face protecting and keeping the secret of where Sister Rosette was a huge mystery! She smiled slightly and said, "Tot is very much alone!"

"What?" Sister rosette said as she pushed the door a little further to let the young girl in.

"Nagi is in hospital!" Tot sighed. She retold the story of Nagi being unable to sleep. She had a feeling that the monsters who wanted her to be killed was now getting passed her and on to him for his powers.

"What?" Sister Rosette gaped. She wondered of the demon that was attacking left any sort of scares behind.

"Yes, he past out in the hall, yesterday. He said he felt weak," Tot said as she wlkaed over to a case of large light bulbs. She didn't act like herself. She was distance in her eyes. It was like something was pulling at her fears.

"He must have been not sleeping or something. He was attacked by a creature that was invisible!" Sister Rosette said, turning her face down to the floor.

"I didn't know that!" Tot said. She glanced at the nun. She wanted answers to ease her fears. Yet, asking Sister Rosette was going to require a lot of courage on her part. "Did you see that?"

"Yep. More less felt it!" the young nun nodded.

"What really happen? Tot wants to know!" Tot huffed. She had a snapping headache. She was worrying about Nagi since he had felt her. She had no idea where he was.

"Tot…" Sister Rosette said in a solemn vice. She tried to make her point very clear. "There are things in this world that are really bad!"

"Really bad?" she asked. She had a brief thought of her real father. He had hurt her deeply by molesting her!

A cord was nervously plucked in a quick jab. Sister Rosette could see the pain in Tot's eyes. She wondered in her mind, "What really happen to you. You act like a little girl, yet you are nearly twenty."

"What are these bad monsters like?" Tot said as she cast her eyes down onto the floor. She tried not to cry. The feeling of losing Nagi was more important.

"I have seen some," Sister rosette said.

She reflected on how she fought against the creatures that were summoned by people who wanted power. She knew there was a heavy price to use such powers. She didn't want anyone else to use power like that. "The people who think they need a powerful demon to hurt people are well hurt themselves!"

"Uh?" Tot asked. She tried to understand what Sister rosette was speaking of, yet she found it hard to think. Then, she said, "I wish I could see Nagi!"

"You will…" Sister rosette said. Then, the two heard a pair of voices in the hall. Sister Rosette hushed Tot in a quiet voice. There was a minute of sheer terror pumping through Sister rosette body. She believed this her calling to see God.

"There is no doubt about it. He's dying…and fast!" one voice said.

A pair of shadows crept in from the crack from the door.

"You have seen this creature?" the second voice asked.

Sister Rosette's mind clung to one thing, Chronos. Chronos was dying at the hands of his captors. She wanted to scream and to fight to stop the killing her friend. She didn't want him to suffer. She knew he was tougher than he looked. She walked to pone side of the door. Pressing herself hard against the door, Sister Rosette heard the conversation-taking place outside of the closet.

"He's really a demon!" the first voice said.

"Yes. They drew blood and took a sample of his skin. He was in a tube full of water…it was some sort of life support system!" the second voice said.

Sister rosette had to hold her breath. She didn't want to be captured herself. Yet, she didn't want people to find out Tot was missing.

"There is no way of seeing that the beastie boy has power?" the second voice asked.

"I am not sure. Yet, there are ways of doing him in to see!" the first voice said.

The words from the first voice nearly stopped Sister Rosette dead in her tracks. She thought that she was a catalyst for bring Chronos to his full demon form. She had to be injured or even dead to break his bonds. Was there another form or way to break his bonds with Sister Rosette?

"Neither way. There is power in him and we have to capture it!" the second voice said.

Then, the word of Eszett made Sister Rosette's blood freeze. There was an evil about that word. She grew cold as she ran the name over and over in her head. "Eszett what does that mean?" she asked herself in a whisper.

Tot noticed Sister Rosette's face as she thought to herself. She tried to figure out what was the nun thinking of. Tot noticed Sister Rosette's face as she thought to herself. She tried to figure out what was the nun thinking of. "What are you thinking, Rosette?" Tot asked in her childlike way.

"Nothing!" she said, waving her hands in the air with an odd smile. She had to keep a clear mind if she was going to save Chronos. Yet, Tot wasn't helping matters.

"Oh," Tot sighed. Her eyes were wide and full of wonder. Placing a finger up to her mouth, Tot hummed gently.

A third voice called out for Tot. as if it was a game of sorts, Tot called out, "Here, I am!" Sister Rosette felt her heart nearly leaping out of her chest. She didn't want to be discovered by the people who held Chronos captive. "Shhh!" she said, placing a finger up to her lips.

"Where?" the thrid voice called out. An other pair of shadowy shoes were standing at the doorway.

"Here…" Tot said before she giggled. She was having fun with game of cat and mouse.

"Bubble head!" Sister Rosette growled. She unglued herself from the wall. Walking over to Tot to shut her up, Sister Rosette placed both hands over Tot's shoulders. "What in the name of Saint John's letters to the Roman are you doing?"

"Are you playing with me?" Tot smiled. She was hoping for Sister Rosette to join the fun. Her mind was very much changeable. Shaking her head, Sister Rosette's face was wrot with fear.

"Oh, pooh!" Tot pouted. She folded her arms over her chest. Her moods had changed once again into a spoiled brat.

"You don't understand!" Sister Rosette whispered loudly. She held dearly for life to Tot's shoulders. She had to try to convince Tot she was in trouble. "If I am caught…I'll be in trouble. There are the bad people out there who would me as well as you!"

"Hurt me…like that man!" Tot gasped. She was jolted into a way of thinking that brought out the bad memories for her. She tried to wipe them out. There was no way of getting around the pain of the past.

Sister rosette noticed the anguish on Tot's face. She had to stop herself from talking about bad people any further. She said, "I know it's very hard for you to understand right now. Yet, I don't want you to cry!"

"Tot cry?" Tot gasped. She needed to calm down.

Sister Rosette instantly thought of a trick her brother used on her when she was scared. She said, "Yes. I want you to be brave. Can you, Tot…be my brave friend?"

"Tot is very brave. Tot is part Schreient!" Tot forced a tiny smile on her lips.

"Good," Sister Rosette sighed in relief. "Now. I want to you walk out of this closet and make sure I am not found!" The young nun released Tot's shoulders. Smiling a little for Tot, Rosette made the sign of the cross for her safety.

"Yes," Tot nodded slowly. Then, she called out, "I'm coming!"

"O.K." the third voice sighed. Then, it said, "I don't why Tot is acting like this."  
Sister Rosette hunkered down into the shadows. Being found was the last thing she wanted. The door slowly opened. Tot stood in the doorway, blinking. Neu, Farfarello and Brad were standing in the hallway. There was mix bag of feelings on the other faces. Tot had been crying a little when she walked out of the closet.

Neu snapped a little coldly, "You wanted to be alone…so can cry?"

"Stop it!" Tot gasped. She felt the icy nails of Neu's statement tear into her flesh. Placing both hands up to her ears, Tot screamed, "STOP IT!"

"Little baby. I don't why Schreient hangs onto you!" Neu hissed. She noticed Tot's weakness as Tot needed to be by Nagi's side.

"Ladies please," Brad cooed softly. He knew Tot was going through a rough time with Nagi being in the hospital. He glared slightly at Neu as he folded his arms over his chest, "Tot is a very valuable part of Schreient. She maybe childlike in some ways. Yet, you can't work by yourself if Weiss should show up on your door step!"

"Hmmf!" Neu huffed, turning her head away to see what was down the hall.

"Acting like cats!" Farfarello growled under his breath.

"Please…don't add to it," Brad scolded his one eye cohort. Sister Rosette felt sorry for her new friend. She believed Tot was still abused, but who was doing the abusing. She wondered for a minute before she heard the door close. She had to wait for a couple of minutes. Then, she would escape and try to find Chronos. She had to see if Chronos was still alive. She had to hope against her own nightmares.

The sound of foot steps leaving the hall was a clear sign to Sister Rosette, they had all left her alone. She stood up in cautiously, holding her breath. She walked over to the door. She counted slowly in her mind up to ten before opening the door. On opening the door, she glanced around the crack to see if they were gone. she pushed the crack even fruther to squeeze through. She moved her head in a plodding sweep. There was no one in the hall. She breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank Saint Anthony!" she whispered, placing a hand up to her chest. Her heart was beating hard in her chest.

Carefully walking down the hall, Sister Rosette scanned every inch of the hall. She wanted to make sure she wasn't followed. She had to think of where she had to start. Keeping her ears opened and her mind clear was one thing she had to do. Walking slowly down the hall was one thing that Sister Rosette wasn't thinking of when she looking for Chronos. She wanted to find him in a fast and easy way. Roadblocks were not in her plan. She had no idea she was being spied upon.

In a darkened room somewhere else in the building, a set of four black and white tv sceens. An unseen figure was keeping an eye on Sister Rosette. It said in a deep voice, "Well. The good nun was hiding after all!"

The door opened slowly. The unseen figure turned in the chair it was sitting in to the new stranger standing behind the chair. It said, "I can't believe your blindness!"

"Oh?" the second figure said. It placed a hand on the edge of the chair. It smiled darkly. "I have been having a feeling of her still in the building!"

"What do you mean?" the first figure said.

"She had to be here, looking for the freak job!" the second figure said. It turned to glance at a clock on the wall. The numbers had a strange blueish tint to them. They seemed to glow from a noen light above the clock face. The faint light also cast a blue light on the second figure's clothes. The clothes were a grey cloak and a pair of matching pants.

"You must know that he is still powerful," the first figure sighed loudly.

"How. He had been ill since he came!"

"Yes, yet there is a link between that bratty nun and this so call demon."

"Are you sure?" the second figure questioned the first. He never knew that demons even remotely linked to humans.

"Yes. There are links unseen by normal people hooking up those two!"

"How can you tell?"

"I have a feeling that's all!"

a vioce from the screen said quietly, "Where is the door. I have seen this in a dream!"

"The nun has visions?" the first figure asked. It became curious of the idea holy people having certain powers.

"There are written accounts of nuns, minsters and even the saints having powers granted by their ever loving God. They use them only for good. They remain stead fast his teachings, " the second figure said.

Somehow the feeling inside Sister Rosette's heart became strong when she walked past a simple door. It felt like Chronos. She had to be sure about her feelings. She didn't want to walk into a trap. Trusting her heart, Sister rosette reached out for the knob. Slowly, she turned the knob as she held her breath. Her heart was pounding so hard her head hurt.  
There was a faint white light coming from somewhere in the room. Sister Rosette could see a few shadows coming from the back of the room. "Chronos…where are you?" she whispered loudly.

She had to be in the wrong place at the right time. She didn't know that she was walking to a lab where Chonos was held prisoner. She hoped she was right. Squeezing herself in the crack she made between the door and the frame.

"I don't believe her dumb luck!" the first figure said. It and the second figure watched as the young nun disappeared from sight.

"She must of powers…beyond even my dreams," the second figure said. The two figures waited for a minute or two before leaving up their idea that Sister Rosette had found Chronos.

"She is linked to that beast. I wondered who has the power?"

"Why?"

"Did you noticed that odd thing around her neck. It's not a cross!"

"It looks like a pocket watch. What's the big deal!"

"Maybe. I have a feeling there was more to this than meets the eye. I want you to keep notes on this nun!"

"Will do!"

"I wonder…" Sister Rosette said as she glanced at her left to see if there was a light switch near the door. After a minute, she noticed a switch on the wall. She dared herself to swtich on the light. She glanced around the room once again to see if there was another light source. She noticed a very faint, greenish light coming from the far end of the room. She didn't want to turn on the lights if someone else was in the room. The feeling of being kidnapped once again wasn't too Sister Rosette's liking.

There was an evil eating at her soul. She was a little scared by the feeling, yet she had to be brave in order to find Chronos.

"Are you there, Chronos?" Sister Rosette whispered loudly. Letting her eyes adjust to the dim room, Sister Rosette closed the door behind her. Quiet was the only thing answering her back. She had to walk towards the green light to see what was making the light. She heard a soft almost unspoken moan coming from the bed. She placed both hands on the foot board of the bed. She said, "What?"

The moan came out from the figure in the bed once again. Sister Rosette tried to see who was in the bed. She could spy a greenish light coming from a series of a small flat screen. Those were the life support machines keeping a being alive. Carefully, Sister Rosette's eyes traveled down to see who was in the bed. She wanted to scream when her eyes fell on the figure. It was Chronos very much drugged into a medicially induced coma. She wanted to pull off all of the tubes and wires in which Chronos was a prisoner of. He was a demon who was treated like a normal human by someone who showed mercy to.

"Who did those to you?" she uttered loudly. Her mind wanted to scream, wanted to tear off the tubes and wires now before she went insane.

"Rosette?" Chronos gasped in a loud plea.

Placing a hand on Chronos's hand, the young nun said in a weary voice, "I'm here!"

Chronos felt the soft and gentle touch of her. She was the one he could feel her presence in the room without her opening her mouth to speak. It was the strong unearthly bond they shared.

"Yes. I was hoping he was safe. I never realized he was in this state!" she sighed. She felt her heart sinking.

"I'm not going to ask what had happened!" the figure said. He placed a hand on Chronos's cheek. He closed his eyes for a minute and spoke in a strange voice. It sounded like rushing water. Sister Rosette had a hard time understanding what the man was saying. When he was finished, he turned to place on Rosette's left shoulder. He said, "My dear child…he has enough strenght to walk out of this place. Yet, I warn you…he must have a full day of complete rest after you and he leave this place!"

Feeling brave and confused, Sister Rosette asked, "How…this place is crawling with men!"

There was a smile on the stranger's face. He said as he began to gently remove the IV lines from Chronos's arm, "I will led the way."

"What?" sister Rosette gasped. For a minute she believed she walked into trap and there was no way out. Her heart pounded in her ears. She was indeed scared for her life. She had to fight off this guy if she and Chronos could make it out alive. "No!" she uttered, railing agianst better judgement.

"No?" was the man's reply. He was calm and gentle with this young nun. He had something up his sleeve, if only Sister Rosette could figure it out. She didn't want to be relieved as a snoop or as another victom to whoever was pulling the strings.

"Yes…" she gasped as she slapped herself in the face slightly. "I mean no!"

"Oh?"

then, dispite being weakened by his pain, Chronos uttered loudly, "Please…Rosette just do it…for me!"

there was nothing she could say or do that could change Chronos's mind. He was her friend. She in a tone of slight regret, "Fine. Where are we going?"

"Some place that you will feel safe. That's what I can say for now!" the man was finishing up his work with the wires and tubes. He was careful when with the needles. He noticed Chronos's face. There was a pained expression in his eyes. "It's all right…the pain will go away in a little while. Please be paitent," he cooed soothing to Chronos.

Chronos didn't speak, but smiled wearily. He felt a warm presence with the man.

Sister Rosette had to trust this stranger or else face another night of not knowing where she and Chronos could survive. She asked as she watched as the bedrails were lowered, "What is your name if I can't get the answer of where you are taking me and Chronos!"

"My name is Matthew!" he smiled as he very gentle picked up Chronos from the bed. Chronos cried out in pain. Yet, Matthew was ready with a gentle word. He raised Chronos's head towards his lips. He spoke very so gently to the demon that Chronos fell back into a deep sleep.

"Matthew?" Sister Rosette said. She moved back to let the stranger pass.

"Come on, time very short. We must go!" Matthew said as he carried Chronos towards the door.

Sister rosette became lost in her thoughts and found it hard to speak. She hoped in her thoughts that Matthew was a person to be trusted.

What seemed like an endless roads of long hallways and stair cases, the three made their way to an exit. Sister Rosette opened the exit door to a bright back alley. She was very surpirsed to see the light of a midday sun. it felt warm on her skin. She said, "Do you have a car?"

Sister Rosette blinked for a minute. it was the first time being in the sunlight. It was a long while since she was outside. She didn't have time to be thinking of herself. she had to think of Chronos.

"Yes, I do!" Matthew said. He and Rosette walked down a short alley until he saw his car. He told the car to unlock itself and start the engine. The car did what it was told. At first Sister Rosette nearly had a heart attack. she had never seen a car start up by itself. Matthew had to smile a little as he said, "It's a new thing. My car can hear and understand simple voice commands."

"Oh?" Sister Roseette said, a little slack jawed.

the two walked up to the car. Sister Rosette helped Matthew with putting Chronos in the back seat. After making Chronos comfortable in the back seat. Both Sister Rosette and Matthew got in the front. He started the car. Sister Rosette thought to herself for a minute, "So far, the guy is O.K. I just wish he could tell me where we are going. I still don't feel safe!"

The car slowly pulled out of the parked area. It began to drive down a narrow path.

Sister Rosette asked, "Where are we going?"

Matthew glanced at Rosette and said, "Some place where he can recover. Beside it's not safe. I knew I had a bad feeling your friend was in gave danger. i was told to find you and him..."

He let out a sigh of worry, "if i didn't. then, the world was going to be ruined."

"Uh?" she gasped. It was like hearing a sermon about the end times. Rosette was going to be in danger one way or another. Yet, she had to trust in her new friend of Matthew.

the car drove up to a large stone wall with an iron gate. As the car appoarched the gate, the gate lazily pulled to one side. In the distance was a large white stone house. Rosette glanced at it for a minute before going back to watching the trees zip past.

Finally the car stopped. Two another men dressed in white suits walked down a long flight of stairs. Matthew knew the two young gentle men. They were dressed in tastefuly, but plain white suits. The walked up to the car as it stopped in the drive. He said in a calm, but hurried tone, "Joshua...Thomson, we need your help!"

"Yes, brother," the one named Joshua said. He had light red hair and dark blue eyes.

"Sister..." the other named Thomson said. He wore a sliver chain around his neck. His green eyes and black hair wasn't as striking as Joshua's. he was the first to noticed Sister Rosette sitting in the car.

"We have one in the back...Please be gentle with him!" Matthew said.

"Sure!" Thomson said. Sister Rosette opened the door and climbed out. she noitced the large dark brown door with heavy black door knobs. She felt a little scared at the sight. yet, she told herself to be strong. she walked up to the stairs. She heard Matthew talking to the two. He said, "He is very weak."

Joshua asked, "What did they do to him?"

"Drugs. I think," Matthew sighed. He ran hand up his long red hair.

All this time, Sister Rosette didn't know what Matthew looked like. She was too busy with trying to flee from her capturors.

Matthew was dressed in long black coat with a dark blue suit. His features were that someone unmistakingly hamsome. His long thin body was a ploy to make people think that he was too weak to fight. Yet, he was powerful enough to protect anyone in the heat of battle. He and the others walked up the long stair case. He said to Sister Rosette, "Look, you can stay with as long as you want. Your friend has to be examined by a doctor."

"What?" Sister Rosette asked. she felt her heart stop. She had a bond with Chronos. It was to the point, if he died then her own body had to give up it's will to live in order to keep him alive. She halted on the last step as Joshua and Thomson entered the house. Joshua carrying Chronos in his arms. "You don't understand."

"What's that?" Matthew asked, turning to face Sister Rosette.

"He can't be that sick! He doesn't need medicial attention!"

Matthew glanced at Rosette with a concerned stare. he wondered what was going on. He had a sense that Chronos was a demon and Sister Rosette took pity on him because of her Christian duty. "Don't worry," he said, trying to sooth her fears. Then, he gave her a quick sharp smack on the shoulder. He scolded, "And you shouldn't be lying to anyone. You ought to better than to lie. You are a nun. If a nun lies like you are doing right now. Then, you are setting a very bad example to people who look up to you!"

She gasped for a minute before uttered, "Sorry. I just wanted to protect my friend. That's all!"

"Point well taken, brother!" a young black man came running up the path leading up to the house."

"Ahh, Brother Marcus!" Matthew addressing his friend. "Out for a run!"

"Yes. I need to see what was going on the east end. So, i decided to run!" Marcus said. He too was a young man, very hamsome. He wore a plain grey sweat suit for his daily run. His was covered by the hood of his sweat shirt.

"Hmm, i have a bad feeling about this!" Matthew sighed. he placed a finger up to the tip of his lips. He knew that Chornos was going to be in the best of care. He also knew Sister Rosette need care herself. He said as he turned to her, "Why do we go and get something to eat. AFter that, you can relax!"

"Oh?" the nun asked a little weary. Then, she thought, "How does he know about me!"

"Yes. Brother Zak has just baked some bread. Would you care on having a slice?" Brother Marcus smiled. Her needs of finding out why did they hurt Chronos for no reason and who was behind it made Sister Rosette weary. she didn't want to stand in anyone's way when she had to get to the bottom of the story.

"Go," Matthew said, placing a hand on Sister Rosette's arm. he smiled as he tried to coax her into eating a little something with Brother Marcus. "i'll see to it personally...Chronos will get the very best of care!"

On staring at his face, Sister Rosette smiled weakly. She watched as Brother Marcus zip up the stairway with a light step. She said, "O.k."

then, she followed the young black brothern up the stair case.

The night was quick in coming, Omi found it hard to close up shop. He glanced at the clock. "Seven o'clock, " he sighed. He stared at his watch. Broom in hand, he began to sweep the floor.

Ken had locked up the shop. He heard Yohji and Aya going over the books for the dailies. He walked over to a counter which a small radio sat. He flipped on the radio to a college station. He had to catch the news. Omi heard the radio playing a gentle sting trio. He smiled as he said, "Mozart!"

"Oh?" Ken asked. he knew that Omi had a fine taste in music. "You study the classics!"

"Yes. i have a class in music twice a week. It can be boring," Omi said as he swept.

AFter the song had finished, the intro to news started to play. A news caster said, "In today's news, bond prices are down and inflation is up!" "That's nothing!" Omi sighed as he swept around a cutting table. He wanted to get done. There was a knock on the door. Carrying the broom with him. Omi glanced at a window. he couldn't make out who was standing at the front enterance. Then, he spotted a pair of hot red boots. There was only one person who wore hot red boots. "I think we are being visited by Manx!"

"ARe you sure?" Ken asked.

"Yes...she has been wearing those boots lately," Omi said. He walked over to the front enterance of the shop. Unlocking the door, he let Manx inside.

"If Yohji were up here...he would say," Ken said.

"A very good eye!" the sauve blond said, entering the room.

"What am I going to do with you, Yohji?" the female redhead sighed, shaking her head. "You can't help me!" Yohji shook his head with a smirk.

"I was a afraid that you were going to say that!" Ken sighed. He started to bag up the daily trash.

As Manx stopped in the middle of the room, she glanced around to see if Aya was there. She asked if Aya had stepped out. Aya entered the room with large amount of slips and papers in his hands. He said, "Manx...why are you here!"

"Outside a personal visit to see if you have any new leads. Presia has a message for you!" Manx said. Her face was deadly serious.

All four members of Weiss were down stairs in the secret HQ hidden from the rest of Tokyo. A large screen TV hummed with a dark figure sitting behind a large desk. There was a dead silence in the room. Then, Persia said, "There were still missing teens coming from the area named the Limitless fortress."

Aya heard the name as he repeated the name in his head. It made he stop and shiver a little. There were rumors about the area for years. There was a large building complete which was halted in mid construction near Shinjuku. Aya knew people started to enter the area to set up a world where there was no laws governing their acts. The teens who were missing could be typical runaways. Yet, Aya heard about the upper floors of the building be controlled by high ranking and powerful super humans. That was a place no mere human would like to step foot in.

Yohji noticed Aya's face. He thought, "He knows something. I did hear about that place by my friends. Yet, why does he fear that place!"

Aya's face became cold with fear.

"Yet, he doesn't want anyone to know he is scared!"

"The a few of the missing teens had surfed with the blood drained from their bodies!" Presia said.

All four members of Weiss felt their hearts stop. This madness had to stop. They were planning for a couple of days on how to break into the club they were staking out. Then, slipping in through the weakened first line of defense, they had to move up to the main core. Yet, this new twist was going to be a road block they couldn't afford to mess with.

"What about going to see about that club!" Ken asked, Aya. the ex-athlete turned to stare at his leader.

Aya had to think fast as he said, "We have to break Weiss up for the time. We have to spread out to see about both contections."

Omi and Yohji nodded their aggreement. it was better for the time to see if there was a contection to the murders at the club and the Limitress fortess. "Hunters of the night, kill off the monsters and bring back the inocent before another life is taken!" Presia said.

Omi had changed in to a tight pants and a ruffled shirt. He had heard about the club called The Angel's tears. It was sort of a high end price wise of the Toyko clubs. Only the rich and power young movers and shakers went to that club. There was also a Goth influance on the club. Writers and painters of the Goth set hung out to get contacts or ideas for their next project. Omi had being in his room for some time. He wanted to look like he was a Goth on the town.

Omi stepped out of the room. Yohji noticed the ruffled shirt on Omi. He couldn't make out why Omi was going to the exterms. He grined a little as he said, "That's my boy. Trying to impress the ladies!"

Placing a hand on Omi's shoulder, Yohji gave it a squeeze.

"Whoa...wait. I'm just trying to fit in. This club is not for everyone!" Omi blushed. He felt very out of place with his outfit. "I know," Yohji grined once again. Then, he sighed, feeling like Omi was walking into danger. "Please keep your eyes opened."

"I know," Omi nodded slowly. He could see Yohji's eyes. They were so worried in their gaze. "I can call. YOu will be outside if something should happen!"

"Yea," Yohji shrugged. "Me and Aya are going to be dressed as the street crew. There is some sort of fake work. You know the drill by now!"

Omi nodded.

Ken stepped out of his room. His skin tight suit made him feel a little unformtable. He wasn't use to wearing a high neck collar. He wore a plain black shirt, pants and blazer all in black. "I feel like I'm going to a wake!" he groaned. "You look fine!" Yohji sighed. He studied Ken for a minute. He knew Ken didn't like going to clubs. Yet, there was nothing out of place on Ken's outfit. Then, he asked, "Are you wearing the wires that Manx gave!"

"Yea!" Omi and Ken said in unison.

"Good!" Yohji said. He gave a small, but encouraging smile. Checking his watch, Yohji heard the back of the shop opening. Aya was loading up the things for the assignment. The three stood in the hallway, hoping they would return home safe.

Nagi was finally able to get out of bed. he wanted to get away from the others for a while. He heard Tot's vioce calling him in the hallway. He wondered what was she thinking. He had gotten dressed for her. It was really their first date. both groups didn't want the two to start dating. It was like an spoken law of keeping the two apart. The two groups didn't want any mixing of the blood. Nagi was dressed rather planly with his black school uniform. He heard Tot saying, "Come here!"

He peeked out of his door to see Tot dressed in a soft blue and grey dress. The earrings she had worn was very tiny as they sparkled. She pushed the door a little more. She blushed when she asked, "YOu like Tot in this?"

"Yes!" he nodded as he pushed back the door to let her in. "You look nice!"

"You want to go out and find a place to do some dance with Tot?" she blushed. Placing a hand up to her cheek, he smiled. He nodded slowly in fear. He had a feeling he was being watched. He couldn't make out who it was behind the spying. it annoyed him when he could peel back the layers of mind control. he felt it was Shildug who was pulling on his chain.

"Tot thanks you!" Tot blushed as she smiled. then, she spung around to give a little dance in front of Nagi. On needing his aproval, Tot smiled a little. "you want to go out?" she asked.

"Sure," he nodded. "You are going to sneak out..."

Tot appeared to be so inocent, Nagi had to talk her through the finer points of going out without being caught. "Sneak out. Tot doesn't know how to sneak out?" she said.

"ARe you sure. You were sneaking around with that Nun!" he teased. he leaned forward a little to give Tot a soft poke on the cheek.

"What...who?" she gasped. She knew Nagi had some powers of mind. Yet, she never knew he could talk to Shuldig with his mind. She tried to cover up the fact she was keeping Sister Rosette's whereabouts a secret. He remained cold in his feelings. he knew that he touched a nerve when he mere spoke of Sister Rosette's name. "Gomen!" he said.

"Oh?" Tot whispered softly.

"Where is it that you want to go?" he asked.

"There is a new club. Tot heard about!" she smiled a little.

"Oh..." Nagi sighed. He felt like he was being pinned into a corner. he never had much know how about dancing.

Tot noticed Nagi's face. She giggled a little. she cooed, "Tot'll teach you. Tot has been watching TV alot."

"Yes?" he asked slowly. he didn't want to look like a fool in front of her. After he jointed up with Schwarz, he had no real contact with the outside world. he was always locked up in some room with a computer as his only friend. "What do you want to change, clothes wise!"

"You look fine. Tot likes you in you suit!" she smiled, placing a finger on her lower lip.

"Thanks!" he sighed, feeling like he was going to walk into a strange frightening new world. He began to think of the cost of the night on the town. he wondered if Tot had money. He asked her if he should spend any of his.

Tot shook her head. "Tot's treat!" she said. She walked up to him and gave him a quicky peek on the cheek. A jolt of feelings teased him. He felt having a need for smiling. he rarely smiled in the past. Until she came into his life, Nagi remained cold. "Thanks!" he blushed a little.

"Oh," Tot giggled, shyly. "Tot made you blush!"

"Did you?" he asked. Raising his one hand up to his face, Nagi closed his eyes. He wanted to return the kiss. This could be the last time they were going to see each other before the night was over.

"Thanks, Mister Wong...I'll be leaving for the evening!" Father Abel said as he finished off the last of the glasses in a rack from the dishwasher. Paul was finishing up the last of the cleaning of the bar. Usually the Honky tonk was pretty quiet. Lately with the rash of missing teens and college students, Ban and Ginji were up to their ears in requests. Ban asked for some help from Emishi and Dr. Jackal. Father Abel had his own worries to think about. He wanted to have Sister Ruth in a safe place. The small earnings he got from work was good enough for him. He hoped that he and Sister Ruth was taking Paul or Ban for a ride. He wanted to at least stand a little on his own two feet. Paul had looked up from his cleaning. He knew that Father Abel was going to stay with Sister Ruth at quiet estate of Madoka Otowa, the girl friend of Shido. Father Abel was placing the apron in a box under neath the bar. Paul said, "ARe you going home now?"

"Yes, Mister Wong. I hope that I can study on how I can get back to the Vactain and explain everything to my boss, Lady Catherina!"

"She is your boss. A bishop?" Paul asked. He wondered what order was Father Abel was in.

"No...she's a cardinal!" he smiled weakly. He could feel the cold stare of Catherina's eyes from miles away. "Oh?" Paul said, there was a sight pause in his voice. Having a woman in a high ranking post in long time area held by men gave Paul something to think about how he should treat women in the future.

"Yes. She is known as a penny pitcher when it comes to handling the church's money!" Father Abel smiled weakly for a second time.

"She's sounds tough!" Paul smiled. he could relate to her. Not standing for an unpaid tab was one of Paul's sore spots.

The door opened and Sister Ruth entered the pub. she was dressed in a very plain looking red and blue skirt and blouse. her red hair was braided into a bun. she said, "Are you coming?"

"Yes, Sister. I have to clock out in a minute, then we can go home," Father Abel said as he stood up. he had just placed his pen and pad of paper on the bar. He thanked Paul for another day of work. then, he started towards the enterway leading out of the bar. He asked Paul about Natsumi.

"She's got finalls and this gives her a break with school!" Paul said.

Outside of the Honky Tonk, there was a couple strange looking creatures with red eyes were staring into the window. Something foul was in the air. the night was going hot once again. there was nothing to stop this wild chase of good against evil. It was going to start on this night. All the pawns were coming on the chess board. The last two were needed as soon as Father Abel and Sister ruth left the Honky tonk.

(*This part one of a three part story. the second part starts either tomorrow or the next day. thanks)


End file.
